<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On Wayward Sons by MegaFrost4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518345">Carry On Wayward Sons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4'>MegaFrost4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Series Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural Deserved Better 31 Days Creative Challenge by @foundfamily4eva on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Deserved Better</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Jack left, He told them to go home, they just did not know what all they would find when they did...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack looked sad for a second. Sam caught it.</p><p>"Dean, I'm not coming back...home...in a way, I'm already there..."</p><p>Dean stared at him. "Where?"</p><p>"Everywhere..." Jack said with a smile.</p><p>Sam stepped forward. "So, you are...Him?"</p><p>"I am me..." Jack shrugged. He went on speaking, but Dean zoned out. "...Castiel," His mind wandered, hoping, then he stopped. Jack gave him a look like He heard. "Go home...please...I want you to go home..." He looked to Sam. "Be a family...like you always were...Team Free Will."</p><p>Sam let a tear fall. Dean held his breath as they watched Jack wave and turn to start walking away. When He became enveloped in a light so pure...</p><p>"Dean?" Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean did not answer, but he put his hand over his brother's hand. "Let's go home..." Dean nodded, and they went back to the bunker.</p><p>No music played on the ride home. Sam wanted to speak, but could not find the words. He let Dean revel in the silence. Baby pulled up, and they sat there a moment, mentally preparing themselves for a defeat.</p><p>But they had won, hadn't they? And look what they had lost...</p><p>Dean fumbled with the keys at the door, not wanting to face the music of being alone. He was still hurting...he needed more time to grasp what all had just transpired...then he looked to Sam, and he scolded himself for how selfish he was being.</p><p>Sammy had lost someone too...</p><p>"Hey, why don't you go on in, and I'll go pick up some grub?" Dean offered. "I'll get you whatever vegan crap you want."</p><p>That got a smile, and Dean swore he would try his damndest to keep bringing those up.</p><p>"You sure, Dean? I can go with you..."</p><p>"I just need to ride for a bit, Sammy..."</p><p>Sam understood, and opened the door. He stepped in and not two steps in, he heard the voice of an angel.</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>Sam's heart was about to burst. He ran across the top of the stairs and almost fell over the edge. Was he dreaming? He had to have been dreaming...</p><p>There she was...smiling up at him...</p><p>"Eileen?" He choked.</p><p>She nodded. "What took you so long?"</p><p>Not another word was said as he stumbled down the stairs like a child on Christmas morning. He stopped, inches from her, and nervously chuckled. She reached out her hand and steadied his shaking one.</p><p>"Sam...I'm here..."</p><p>Sam pulled her into a hug, bursting into tears, rocking them side to side.</p><p>"Thank-you, Jack...Thank-you..." He mumbled into her dark hair, kissing it.</p><p>"I've missed you..." Eileen touched his cheek, the scruff on his chin something she had only dreamed of feeling again.</p><p>"I've missed you too..." Sam whispered as he signed it to her.</p><p>"Sammy? Are you ok? I heard you-" Dean did a double-take when he saw the scene down below. "Eileen?"</p><p>Eileen followed Sam's gaze and she waved at Dean. "Hi, Dean...did you miss me?" She giggled.</p><p>"Uh...uh, yeah!" Dean bolted down the stairs and hugged her tight. "I can't believe you're here!"</p><p>"It's a miracle!" She said with the biggest smile on her face, leaning into Sam.</p><p>"It is..." Sam was hugging her, trying to hide the tears, getting a little embarrassed now that Dean was here.</p><p>"At a boy, Sammy..." Dean playfully nudged him. "Who wants a beer? Let's celebrate!"</p><p>They all sat at the table and were talking about nonsense, everyone so happy to find that little bit of happiness again. Dean was beaming, he was so thankful for his baby brother.</p><p><em>Thank-you, Jack</em>...he prayed silently as he saw Sam sneak a kiss to Eileen after she whispered something in his ear.</p><p>Miracle came trotting in through the front door, barking joyfully as he ran down the stairs as well.</p><p>"Well, where have you been?!" Dean knelt down and rubbed all over his new friend.</p><p>"He was insistent I take him for a walk...there's this tree he has claimed as his own, and he told me the squirrels were infiltrating his territory, and I had to honor his wishes..."</p><p>Dean's heart jumped into his throat as he looked up to the open door. Cas walked through telling a story about Miracle, he guesses, but he did not hear half of it, cause he was flying back up the stairs in an instant.</p><p>Cas abruptly stopped his story, and smiled. "Hello, Dean..."</p><p>"Cas?" Dean could not believe his eyes, and yet...</p><p>"Jack pulled me out of the Empty...He told me to go home...and well, a dog is a lot of responsibility for a house, he's almost as high-maintenanced as you, and-"</p><p>"Cas, stop..." Dean interrupted, his whole body shaking, he was so anxious. "Jack, He...He..."</p><p>"I'm here, Dean..." Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, on <em>that</em> spot, and Dean felt heat rush through him. "I'm not leaving you again..."</p><p>"Cas..." Dean pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down his face. He rubbed a hand through Cas' hair. He could smell that dirty little trench coat, along with that cologne he gave Cas for Christmas last year, even though "angels don't celebrate Christmas"...</p><p>"Yes, Dean?" Cas waited.</p><p>"Cas..." Dean was terrified again, but no! Jack gave him another chance, and by Jack, he was not throwing it away.</p><p>Cas' hand went down to grab Dean's, squeezing for comfort. <em>I'm here, Dean...</em></p><p>"I love you, too..." Dean shyly leaned in and was surprised and relieved to have Cas open up to him as they kissed. It was slow at first, Dean trying to take it all in, but then got more greedy, like <em>dammit, why did I wait this long for this?</em></p><p>They broke off after a minute, both panting.</p><p>"I love you, Cas..." Dean could not stop saying it now, because he never said it enough, after all this time.</p><p>"I love you, too, Dean..." Cas said with a smile on his face that could light Heaven up.</p><p>"<em>Finally...</em>" They heard Sam say. "You owe me five bucks." He signed to Eileen, who just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>" Dean stomped down the stairs. "Is my love life a bet?"</p><p>"When it takes <em>ten years</em>, you idjit!"</p><p>"I swear on Bobby, I will kick your ass." Dean chased after Sam, Eileen and Cas laughing as Miracle ran along with the boys.</p><p>They were finally a family...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dean is Bisexual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean finally comes to terms with everything that has happened in his life, especially after that last week they survived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean slowly spun the full beer bottle on the table, trying to think about what all has happened in the last week.</p><p>
  <em>Billie went after them...again...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack knocked Chuck down a few levels, so now He's running the show...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sammy is happy cuz Eileen is back...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And...</em>
</p><p>Dean got up and left the bottle sweating a ring of condensation on the map. Sam and Eileen went on a vacation, because by Jack, they deserved it. And Dean, well, Dean was tired.</p><p>He just wanted to stay home for a bit, watch some TV, sleep in and not wake up to a case.</p><p>He needed a vacation, too. Or, more specifically, a <em>stay-cation.</em></p><p>And guess who was with him...</p><p>Jack did right by all of them when He pulled Cas out of the Empty, no harm, no foul. After all, it had happened before when he was literally still a newborn. Cas appeared before them right after Jack vanished, and Sam thought he was going to have to make a run to the hospital because he thought his brother was having a stroke. Reunited, Sam got a call from Eileen, and, well, the past few days were nothing short of amazing. Something they could have only dreamed of.</p><p>But something was still eating at Dean.</p><p>He crept down the hallway, and heard that Cas was in the shower. He found it odd, an angel of the Lord partaking in such a human thing that was unnecessary for them, although Dean always wondered how the angels' vessels always stayed so clean and groomed well. He did notice that something was a little off about Cas. He was even more quiet than usual, and was closer to Dean than ever before, and <em>that</em> was saying something. He followed Dean around the Bunker like a puppy. But Dean loved every minute of it. So, when Cas said he was going to take a shower, Dean played it off like it was a normal thing for them.</p><p>"Ok, Cas, don't hog up all the hot water!" Dean had shouted as the angel went down the hall.</p><p>He thought it had to do with the fact that maybe Cas just needed some relief from it all, to try to literally wash away the feeling of the Empty and what it was like there. Hard to imagine anything could be worse than Hell, but apparently there was.</p><p>Dean sank to the floor, and listened to the water fall onto the hard floor...and Cas moan in pleasure. He licked his lips. "Son of a bitch..." Dean ran a hand through his hair, figuring he would let it grow out a bit. When the water suddenly went off, Dean jumped up, not wanting to disturb Cas. He quickly tip-toed to his room and shut the door. Sitting on the bed, he told himself that Cas was ok, he just needed time.</p><p>They all did, after everything from just the past <em>week</em>.</p><p>Dean's mind went back to <em>that day</em>, because <em>that day</em> would always plague him, and he was so full of regret. It literally broke him...</p><p>But now he had a second chance...a chance to finally do right by Cas. After all, that little angel had already done so much for him and his family. Hell, Cas was just as much of a family as Sam and now Eileen was.</p><p>A knock on the door jolted him out of his head.</p><p>"<em>Dean?</em>" Cas' tired voice asked through the door.</p><p>"Hey, Cas!" Dean answered. "Come on in."</p><p>Cas entered the little room, Dean's room, and took a deep breath. Dean noticed how much smaller he was than himself, since Cas only had that suit and damn trench coat, Dean had offered to share his wardrobe. Cas looked good in plaid.</p><p>"Good shower, huh?" Dean asked, a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p>"I definitely missed that when I was...human, back then." Cas sighed.</p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, Dean. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, it's just-"</p><p>"I know..." Dean held up a hand. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."</p><p>"Dean?" Cas shifted gears, and Dean was getting nervous. "About what happened, I...I didn't, offend you, did I?"</p><p>"What? <em>No.</em>" Dean got up and stood right in front of the little [former] angel. "Cas, I've been meaning to ask you about that, I..."</p><p>"Did I upset you?" Cas looked worried.</p><p>"Hey, Cas...wait..." Dean sucked it up, and just came right out. "It just...threw me off guard, is all. I mean, we were trapped by Billie, then all of a sudden the Empty was coming after you, I...I panicked, but..." His eyes welled up with tears. "Cas, you saved my life...<em>again</em>, and <em>again</em>, and <em>again</em>...I..."</p><p>Cas took a breath. "I meant every word I said..." He bravely took his hand.</p><p>"I know you did..." Dean nodded. "And now that we're not going to get interrupted by any angry douchebags...Cas..."</p><p>"Yes, Dean?"</p><p>Dean took a breath as well. "I...I love you too."</p><p>Cas broke into a smile, then reeled it back in. "I..."</p><p>"I love you, Cas." Dean reiterated, making a note of how good it felt to finally say it. "I'm sorry I kept it bottled up all this time. You know I'm not good at stuff like this, and I'm sorry I-"</p><p>"Dean, please, you don't ever have to apologize to me..." Cas interrupted. "I love everything about you...all of you...from the moment I pulled your soul out of Hell, and, well, you know the rest..."</p><p>Dean instinctively turned behind him, making sure nothing was coming to get his angel again.</p><p>"And now you know, too..." Dean hugged Cas gently, as if he was a small child. Cas was frail, his vessel still holding on, but even after Jack saved him, there was something about him that made Dean extra careful around him.</p><p>Cas hummed happily, then placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, <em>that</em> shoulder, and Dean could have sworn a flash of heat raised it an inch.</p><p>"Dammit, Cas..." Dean laughed. "Are you just going to start pushing my buttons before the first date?"</p><p>"Whatever you want, Dean." Cas winked at him, and Dean kicked himself for waiting this long to finally be open and honest with himself and with Cas.</p><p>"I love you, Cas."</p><p>"I love you, Dean."</p><p>Dean, feeling much better about everything now, went in for a kiss, and Cas accepted without hesitation. When Dean realized what he was doing, he pulled back.</p><p>"Sorry, am I...moving too fast?"</p><p>"Dean, we've known each other for <em>ten years</em>..."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry I'm just stubborn..."</p><p>"I wouldn't have you any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Castiel Has Rainbow Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Cas comes back injured, Sam and Dean jump to his rescue. Some pretty amazing revelations soon follow when Cas shows Dean his wings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean heard the flutter of a sweet bird, and put the book down. "There you are..." He smiled.</p><p>"Hello, Dean..." Cas said, clearly exhausted.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Dean tensed up. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it...I just need to rest..."</p><p>"Cas, look at me..." Dean took a good look at him, and yeah, he looked fine, just beaten to a pulp. "What happened?"</p><p>"Just a little nick, Dean, nothing to be concerned about...I'm going to take a shower..."</p><p>"Not without me, you're not!" Dean got up next to him, holding the angel's back for support, who winced ever so slightly. "Did that hurt?"</p><p>"A little...but it's ok, really...I just need-"</p><p>"To rest, yeah, I got that, come on." Although Dean loved any excuse to have a shower with his angel boyfriend, since 'angels don't need showers, Dean', Dean wanted to be there in case Cas would slip and fall, hurting himself even more.</p><p>Dean went to the small of his back, but backed his hand up as he saw what was on Cas.</p><p>"Cas, wait...what the hell happened?"</p><p>Cas sighed, just wanting to relax and let the hot water do its bidding. "It's just a bruise, Dean, it will heal. I just need to help it, and-"</p><p>"Ok, well, I hate to break it to you, but no back rubs today." Dean was scared. Usually, any injuries Cas would obtain would just immediately disappear because, well, <em>angel</em>, but now was different, and he was getting really really worried.</p><p>Dean and Cas both hissed when Dean barely grazed Cas' shoulder blade while he was turning them around carefully to take turns underneath the hot water.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, baby..."</p><p>"It's ok, Dean...I'm so-"</p><p>"Don't you dare. Now, come on, let's get out of here so I can take a closer look..."</p><p>They went to the bedroom, and Dean set Cas down on the bed. Although he had wanted to stand in the shower a little longer, it felt just as good to finally lay down. Dean went to go get the first aid kit.</p><p>"Dean? What's up? I've been calling for y'all...I brought pizza!" Sam motioned to the table.</p><p>Dean did not even look up. "Not now, Cas has been hurt, and I think it's his wings..."</p><p>Sam, appalled at the fact his brother was not interested in food, suddenly knew why when he finished that thought. "What? What happened?" He followed Dean, Dean unable to answer any of his questions.</p><p>"Dean?" Cas answered weakly from the bed. Now, Cas' back was not only a bruise turning black and blue right before their eyes, but the redness surrounding it from the hot water made it look worse.</p><p>"Hey, baby, I'm here...let Sammy take a look." Cas nodded, and Sam got down on the floor.</p><p>"Dean...this bruise is circular, I'm guessing it is surrounding the base of his wing...Cas, what happened?"</p><p>Cas took a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, I was doing my normal patrol of the Bunker, and-"</p><p>"Wait, you don't have to do that, Cas, this place is warded against anything and everything we can think of..." Dean rubbed his hand through Cas' damp forehead. He prayed it was not from a fever, but just from getting out of the steamy shower.</p><p>"Dean, you have no idea how many prowlers there are that just sit and wait for you two to leave every day..." Cas hissed in pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Sam held his hands up in surrender. He had only put the lightest touch on the outside of the bruised area.</p><p>"You're ok, tell me, what happened next?" Dean gently coaxed.</p><p>"Well, there were more demons than I anticipated, and one must've snuck up behind me, and he jerked on my wing <em>hard</em>...which, happens a lot more than I care to admit, but...they just kept doing it, taking turns, and when I went to take off, that split second, he had a hold on it, and I-"</p><p>"You must've pulled it out of socket..." Dean finished.</p><p>Cas shook his head, tears welling up, embarrassed. "There was this, white hot pain, and it's better now, but..." <em>It hurts, Dean</em>...he was too ashamed to admit.</p><p>"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm gonna have to push it back in..." Dean said. He looked to Sam, and Sam nodded in understanding. "I'll be right back, Cas, and I promise it will be over before you know it..."</p><p>Cas nodded, focusing on Dean's face, when he noticed that white hot pain coming back. He whimpered pitifully, tears falling. Sam, feeling awful about what he did to his friend, started digging through the first aid kit that they made special for Cas [he was an <em>angel</em>, after all, which required, <em>special</em> care]. He found the ointment he needed, and gently started to rub it around the area, trying not to make a big deal about how horrifically colored Cas' back was. Dean was whispering sweet nothings to Cas, trying to distract him from the pain.</p><p>"Thank-you, both..." Cas whispered. "It's already so much better, and I can finally start to heal the right way..."</p><p>"Yeah, of course, Cas...I'll go bring you two some pizza..." Sam left, noting to take his time.</p><p>"You promise you're ok?" Dean rubbed Cas' cheek, wiping away the tears.</p><p>"I am, Dean...my wings they, they're delicate...powerful, but so fragile when hurt..."</p><p>"Well, looks like you just lost at a nasty game of tug-o-war..." Dean smiled.</p><p>Cas did as well. "I never want to play that game again..."</p><p>"Understandable..." Dean sighed. "You scared me, today...don't <em>ever</em> play off an injury like it's nothing..."</p><p>"You do the same thing, Dean..." Cas got a little bit of his attitude back, and Dean was finally starting to feel better.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you can see my injuries, I can't see yours..."</p><p>"Do you want to?" Cas' eyes got big, hopeful and nervous.</p><p>"Well, no, I've seen enough, but I'll take one more look, and-yeah, it's looking better..." Dean came back around to the floor in front of Cas' face after seeing for himself that the bruise was already looking less disgusting.</p><p>"No, Dean..." Cas smiled. "Do you want to see my wings?"</p><p>Dean paused, trying to process what Cas was just asking him. His wings? He and Sam had researched them before, and from what little they could find, all they knew was they were huge, but more shocking of all, they were an angel's most precious gift. They were powerful, obviously, but said to be one of the most beautiful things in all of creation. Dean had seen plenty of shadows of wings, including Cas'. Hell, when Michael the douchebag possessed him, even buried in the back of his own mind, he could feel the presence they carried.</p><p>"I...are you sure, Cas? That's a pretty, big deal, isn't it?" Dean said, unsure.</p><p>"It is...which is why I'm asking you..." Cas' eyes were getting heavy.</p><p>"Ok, yeah, how about after a nap, if you feel like it, ok?" Dean slid gently into bed, careful not to move or hug Cas, so as not to irritate his wing any more.</p><p>Cas hummed, snuggling down into Dean's warmth, and fell right to sleep. Dean eventually dozed off, still being the over-protective worry-wart he always was, not wanting to let his guard down. He was relieved to see that Sam was taking his sweet time "getting their food", but hopefully soon after they woke up, he would, because Dean was hungry.</p><hr/><p>Dean woke up on the softest bed he could only dream of, and was shocked to see what he was laying on. Cas' eyes shot open, and the bed shifted from the sudden movement.</p><p>"Hello, Dean..."</p><p>"Cas?" Dean almost fell out of bed, he could not believe his eyes. "Your...your..."</p><p>"Yes, here they are..." Cas slowly sat up in bed, revealing his wings better. Apparently, Dean was laying on the one that was uninjured, as it was stretched out along the bed. His injured wing was folded protectively against his back. They were huge...and they were so beautiful. All of the colors of the rainbow illuminated themselves as the wings twitched and breathed in the sunlight coming in through the window. But in the shadow, they were not as bold, but still beautiful...almost like a darker rainbow...</p><p>Dean did not think he had ever seen something more breath-taking.</p><p>"Cas..." Dean slowly walked around, examining every inch, every feather, and how they moved so naturally. "They're <em>stunning</em>..."</p><p>Cas blushed. "Dean..."</p><p>"No, they're just so beautiful, and...I had no idea..."</p><p>"Dean, just because the shadows are black doesn't mean they are..."</p><p>"They're <em>rainbow!</em>"</p><p>"Well, of course..." Cas said as if it were obvious. He laughed. "What did you think they were?"</p><p>"White?" Dean now sounded ridiculous.</p><p>Cas laughed. "That is so cliche, Dean..."</p><p>"How am I supposed to know? Lore about you guys have never talked about wings that much, other than the fact that they're a...very private thing..."</p><p>"Yes..." Cas glanced at them. "They are only revealed to humans most precious to us...and it's very rare..." He blushed.</p><p>"Hey, no chick flick moments..." Dean forced down his blush as well. <em>Cas is showing</em> me <em>his wings? Me?</em></p><p>"It's true..."</p><p>"I believe you...now, uh, may I?" Dean pointed to the injured wing, still clinging to Cas' back.</p><p>"Ok, Dean..." Cas cautiously opened up his back to Dean. He let out a breath. "Sorry, it's still a bit sore..." The wing flung at Dean a bit, and he jumped back. "And defensive..."</p><p>"It's all right..." Dean found himself saying it more to the wing than to Cas. Squatting down, Dean leaned forward underneath the wing, and yeah, the bruises still looked painful, but there was definite signs of improvement, even after sleeping for only an hour. He quickly got up, not daring to touch it. "Yeah, we're looking good back here."</p><p>"Good...I feel better." Cas' shoulders lowered in relief. Dean circled back around, still staring in awe at them. "You can touch them, if you want..."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Dean's answer was the healthy wing moving towards him slightly.</p><p>"Of course, Dean..."</p><p>Dean's hand reached out slowly, and the wing was anticipating his approach. When his fingers barely touched a feather, the wing twitched away.</p><p>"Sorry, they're very sensitive...it's ok...just go for it."</p><p>Dean tried again, and was surprised to see how smooth they were. He could not believe this was real. Dean Winchester, touching [petting?] an angel's wings. He could hear Cas moan in pleasure.</p><p>"Feels good, huh?"</p><p>"It's amazing, Dean..." Cas opened his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "Come here." He pulled Dean into bed, and the good wing wrapped around Dean's back. He kissed him. "Thank-you..."</p><p>"Nah, Sam did the dirty work, I was just the trickster..."</p><p>"No, well, yes, but just...thank-you Dean...for sharing this moment with me..."</p><p>"Thank-you for choosing me..." Dean kissed Cas back, both wings now hugging the hunter, thanking him as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LGBTQIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING for some negative self-talk based on traumatic experiences [John Winchester is the worst] Dean feels distressed, broken, not good enough, but Cas is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sat up quietly in bed, trying to not to wake up Cas. It had been a week since Jack pulled him out of the Empty, but the cost this time was his grace. Now, Cas was human again, and all he did was sleep. Dean did not mind, as long as he was here, he could take care of him.</p><p>He stared down at the man snoring peacefully. He looked so beautiful, but so tired. Dean wished he could just take the pain away.</p><p>But he had a lot to think about himself. After Cas confessed his love for him, Dean had been struggling with his own wants and desires. He knew what he always wanted...for everyone he cared about to be alive and happy.</p><p>Simple as that.</p><p>And yet, there was always something in the back of his mind...something he had always kept hidden for his own safety and everyone else's. He could never quite put his finger on it, but it had something to do with happiness. Everyone wants it, but he did not deserve that. He was not a good person, he-</p><p>
  <em>I know how you see yourself, Dean.</em>
</p><p>Dean thought back to that moment that will haunt him forever. Regret pained him, even though he had already told Cas: I love you.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>The look on Cas' face could light up the world when he heard that. Maybe it was all of the emotions because he was human now...maybe it was the stress from what all he had been through...</p><p>But Dean finally said it back.</p><p>So why did he still feel like something was wrong?</p><p>Dean's mind went spiraling, like it always does, back to John Winchester. Something in his gut started to make him nauseous, so he shut himself into the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face, and stared at himself in the mirror.</p><p>And then he cried.</p><p>Because he would never admit it out loud, but he was so thankful <em>he</em> was not around anymore. <em>He</em> could not hurt him anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy's blunt instrument...</em>
</p><p>Cas never knew much, but somehow Cas knew and understood what Dean went through the first 27 years of his life. Maybe that was why Cas would randomly cry and apologize to Dean for being too hard on him? For always asking for too much? Did Cas feel guilty about questioning Dean all these years because he finally just accepted that Dean was abused all his life by his father?</p><p>Dean shook it down. <em>It wasn't your fault...I'm just a screw-up, I'll never be good enough for you...</em></p><p>And he knew better than to ever show feelings or desires around his father. It was a sign of weakness.</p><p>
  <em>Never let them see you sweat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be a man, Dean! Be the example for your brother!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm counting on you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to try harder!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just do better!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell are you asleep! You're too young to be tired!</em>
</p><p>Dean punched the mirror and whimpered in pain. Glass and blood were all over his fist, and he froze in terror. Had he woken Cas up?</p><p>"Dean? Are you ok?" Cas entered, stunned at the scene before him. "What happened?"</p><p>"I, uh, slipped. I'm sorry I woke you. I'll clean this up, just go back to sleep." Dean never took his eyes off the ground, not even caring that he was scooping up pieces of glass bare-handed. He was numb to the pain at this point.</p><p>He just had a mini episode and felt sick. This was a good distraction from his thoughts.</p><p>"Dean..." Cas grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it with cold water. "Come here..."</p><p>"Just a sec..."</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Dean's red, puffy eyes shot up, and Cas felt awful. "What's wrong? Please, tell me why you're so upset..."</p><p>"I'm sorry...I just...had a meltdown, but I got it all out of my system...I'm sorry I worried you..."</p><p>"Dean, <em>stop</em>." Cas got a hold of his wrist. "Watch your step." He said softly as he guided Dean over to the little chair in the bathroom. "Hold still." Cas reached into a cabinet, and pulled out some tweezers, carefully searching for every piece of glass in Dean's bloody hand. "Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"What do you think?" Dean snarked off, already pretending it was no big deal. He could not hide it now, because well, look at the mess he made, but. He sighed. "Cas, you know I love you, right?"</p><p>"Of course, Dean..." Cas smiled. "You tell me every hour, on the hour..."</p><p>"And...uh...I..."</p><p>"<em>It's ok</em>..." Cas was not an angel any more, but he could still read his heart and soul like he still was. "Dean, it's ok..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cas..." Dean could not fight the tears, his voice cracked slightly. "I'm sorry I just can't seem to get my shit together. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I'm sorry I sent you away. I'm sorry for every time I yelled at you. I'm sorry I never could get over my <em>fucking daddy issues</em> because he <em>hated</em> me, and who I was, and I-" He was stopped by Cas kissing him, and Dean melted in his arms.</p><p>"Dean, listen to me." Cas held Dean's face between his hands. "You have <em>nothing </em>to apologize for, and you have <em>nothing</em> to be ashamed of. He can't hurt you anymore..." Dean's head went down, and Cas gently pushed it back up. "Look at me. He. Can't. Hurt. You. Anymore. No one can, not while I'm still around."</p><p>Dean smiled. He was not an angel anymore, but he still had that stubborn attitude Dean thought was cute.</p><p>"Dean. You are and always will be the most amazing human being I have ever met. I am <em>blessed</em> to have you in my life. Don't ever think you are not enough. Because to me, you're perfect." Cas kissed him again.</p><p>Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder. "Cas-"</p><p>"Do not apologize..." Cas lectured.</p><p>"Cas...I love you..."</p><p>"I love you, too, Dean." Cas kissed his head. "It's ok..." Cas kept whispering it to him over and over while Dean silently cried, his shoulders shaking from the hysterics.</p><p>Cas finished cleaning Dean up, and after applying the correct bandages and medicine (with Dean's assistance), he led him back to bed and turned on the TV.</p><p>"Do you want pizza?" Cas asked.</p><p>"You know I'm always hungry." Dean winked at him.</p><p>"With pineapple it is..." Cas picked up his phone to place the order.</p><p>Dean shot up. "Get out!"</p><p>"I thought you loved pineapple on pizza?" Cas asked confused, clearly sarcastic, something Sam and Dean were so proud of him for learning.</p><p>"I will throw you out to the dogs faster than you can say pineapple." Dean threatened.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Dean..."</p><p>"That is not a funny joke, Cas." Dean pouted.</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>"No, it's not."</p><p>"Hey." Cas waited till Dean turned to look at him. He pecked him on the lips. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you, too." Dean mumbled, a smile breaking his tough-guy look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saileen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After it was all said and done, Sam finally got to take Eileen on a real date. Not everything goes according to plan, but it ended on a sweet note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam nervously fiddled with his sleeves, unsure whether to roll them up one more time or back down again. The more he tried one way or the other, the more wrinkled he got. Huffing in defeat, he went to go grab a new shirt entirely when he heard a yelp and a shot go off outside the Bunker.</p><p>"<em>BABY NOOOOOO!</em>" Dean, of course it was, freaked out, and when Sam saw him running inside freaking out, he knew.</p><p>"What happened?" Sam asked nervously.</p><p>"Baby's alternator...I gotta replace it. I'm sorry, Sammy..." Dean was upset. He had promised he would drop Sam and Eileen off for their date anywhere they liked. Sam made reservations for a really nice place outside of town, but well, now what?</p><p>"It's ok, Dean..." Sam said, defeated.</p><p>"I would offer my truck, but I've yet to be able to fix it since those demons, well..." Cas came in, shutting the door, looking like he was about to go into battle. Because anytime anything happened to Baby, Dean was a mess.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Cas..." Sam shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but his heart hurt because this was going to be his first real date with Eileen: no cases, no research, nobody wanting to kill them...it was finally peaceful.</p><p>"Hey, Sam."</p><p>Sam and the other two turned their heads simultaneously to see Eileen enter the room with a red cocktail dress and black shawl, her hair done with big, loose curls. Sam never thought she could ever be more beautiful and precious, and yet-</p><p>Dean swooped in to rescue his stammering baby brother, as Sam was just staring at her with his jaw on the floor.</p><p>"Eileen, I'm sorry about date night...Baby's hurt real bad, and-"</p><p>"Enough with the dramatics, Dean, she'll be fine." Cas rolled his eyes. "I can fly you two over to the restaurant whenever you're ready."</p><p>"Really? Thanks, Cas!" Sam snapped out of it.</p><p>Eileen looked unsure. Sam asked her while signing if it was ok if Cas flew them over to their date.</p><p>"Um...ok...thank-you, Castiel." She smiled.</p><p>"All right, remember, I want him back by curfew, missy!" Dean joked.</p><p>Sam gave him the finger.</p><p>"Ready?" Cas asked. They both nodded. "I'll be right back, Dean. We'll fix Baby. Don't worry."</p><p>Dean rubbed his oily hands together, nodding. "Yeah, ok...Sammy, send a text if you want Cas to drop you off at a motel or something."</p><p>"Dean!" Sam's face got red, and Eileen laughed when Dean winked at her.</p><hr/><p>"Thank-you for dinner, Sam," Eileen pushed her plate back, too full for dessert.</p><p>"You're welcome," Sam motioned for the check. "I'm sorry tonight didn't go as, um, smoothly, as we would've liked..." He apologized as he signed to her.</p><p>She took both his hands into hers. "Sam, it's ok. This was really nice..."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sam noticed her looking down.</p><p>"Promise they won't get mad?"</p><p>"They?" He was getting worried.</p><p>"Let's just, walk home. It's nice out, and, well, I don't like flying. Makes me sick..."</p><p>Sam understood. "Oh, yeah, no problem! I'll let Cas know, and we can just take our time."</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm a wimp..."</p><p>"I think we've apologized enough for tonight." Sam said sweetly. "Come on."</p><hr/><p>Outside in the cool air, Sam and Eileen strolled down the street holding hands. There were not too many people out surprisingly, but then Sam recalled there was a world premiere of a big movie coming out. He was thankful for the quiet night.</p><p>He also made a mental note to rent it later when the movie was available digitally so they can all watch it together. Eileen preferred to not watch movies in a giant theater with a lot of people. They did not have much time for fun activities like going to the movies or ball games, but when they had the day off, well, they were all home-bodies and preferred to just relax together.</p><p>Especially Eileen. Eileen was a home-body, and Sam adored that.</p><p>"I had a good time tonight..." Eileen squeezed Sam's hand a little as they turned down the little road that would eventually lead to the Bunker.</p><p>"Me too." Sam said. "Would you...like to do it again, sometime?"</p><p>"Yes, please!" She laughed shyly.</p><p>"Great!" Sam hated himself for always acting like a scared kid who could never talk in front of girls. Yet, here he was, on a date with Eileen, unable to mumble much of a coherent thought. It was hard, now that Cas was back, they were finally free to do whatever they wanted with Jack in charge of Heaven.</p><p>They all struggled a little on how to function with all of this...freedom.</p><p>But Sam made a promise to his family, this little band of misfits, that he would try. They could all learn to finally sit back and live in peace.</p><p>When the Bunker was within sight, Sam stopped them for a moment.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something..." He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a little box.</p><p>"Oh, Sam!" Eileen gasped as Sam knelt down on one knee.</p><p>"I know it's been crazy...and I know we haven't had much time to really get to know each other because of, all of this, but..." Sam set the box on his knee, and hoping he can balance it there, he signed to her and said: "Eileen, ever since I met you, something was telling me that you were the one for me. You make me the happiest man in the world, and I want to make you feel the same, because you deserve it. I love you so much, and...Eileen, will you marry me?" He picked the ring back up and waited, he was so scared.</p><p>Eileen cried. "Yes, Sam, yes! I love you, too!"</p><p>Sam put the ring on her, and stood up to kiss her, when all of a sudden they heard a woop, and a bottle pop open. They turned to see Dean holding champagne, spewing everywhere with Cas grinning, giving Sam a thumbs up for a job well done.</p><p>"Lemme see it!" Dean ran over, Eileen showing off her ring. "Ah, that's a beauty, you know, <em>I'm</em> the one who picked it out."</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>"Ok, I approved of it!" Dean corrected.</p><p>"Congratulations, you two..." Cas said.</p><p>"Thank-you, guys." Eileen was ecstatic, and so was Sam. This was the best day of his life. He gave her another kiss, and they celebrated through the night with a huge party, even though there were only four of them.</p><p>It was a small family, but it was their family, and Sam was so happy Eileen could officially become his one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Destiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas runs into a problem with Dean's music, but Dean has a solution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas yelled out an array of colorful expletives as he watched his truck go up in flames. True, it was just a truck, and he was an angel...he had no need for it to get around in. But what was inside the truck...well…</p><p>He thought about running away, just disappearing for a while. He could just tell Dean that there was an emergency in Heaven, and he would be back soon. That would be a lie, though, and Cas was not very good at lying. When one is an angel of the Lord, well, it is often frowned upon.</p><p>"Dammit..." Cas stared at the scorched truck, walking over to it cautiously. Upon closer inspection, even he could not figure out how to fix it, so he went back to his initial plan of avoiding the problem all together.</p><p>And just like that, Dean called him.</p><p>"<em>Dammit...</em>" Cas repeated, then just decided to bite the bullet, because the anticipation and worry of it all was killing him. Dean would understand. After all, it was not even his fault.</p><p>"<em>Cas? Hey, I was just trying to call you. Where have you been?</em>" Dean sniffed, turning to see Cas having appeared in the Bunker. "Did you go to a barbecue without me? I'm hurt..."</p><p>"Dean...I...have a confession to make..."</p><p>Dean went all protective boyfriend mode in an instant. "Cas, what happened? Are you hurt? Whose ass do I need to kick?"</p><p>"It was just a phoenix I was pursuing, and-"</p><p>"Wait, a <em>phoenix</em>? You went after a <em>phoenix</em> without me?" Dean sighed. "Cas, what if you got torched, I don't know what I would've done, I-"</p><p>"Well, clearly, <em>I</em> didn't get torched..." Cas looked down.</p><p>"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, knowing his boyfriend was hiding something.</p><p>"My truck was engulfed in flames." Cas said. He shook his head, disappointed in himself. "I...I'm so sorry, Dean, but, your mixtape...I could not salvage..." He made eye contact, hoping for forgiveness.</p><p>Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Dammit, Cas, don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to say something awful happened to you, like your wing got singed, or something..."</p><p>"You're not mad about the music?" Cas squinted in confusion.</p><p>"Well, no, <em>no</em>, Cas, it's fine!" Dean held his hand out to reiterate the fact, then held up a hand for Cas to wait. "I've got other mixtapes I made you, wanted to save it for Christmas, but now's a good time for them."</p><p>"There's more?" Cas wondered.</p><p>"Cas, you know me and my music!"</p><p>Cas did. Throughout the years, there were certainties he had come to know about Dean Winchester, and one was his love for music. Wherever they were going in Baby, be it California or down the road, Dean always had music playing. And Cas paid extra attention to the ones Dean loved and doted on. So, when Cas finally figured out the significance of this first mixtape Dean made him of Led Zeppelin, he knew it was something very special. That was why it broke his heart it was now destroyed.</p><p>"Here we are!" Dean pulled out a box full of tapes. "I made one for all of my favorites for you to have." He picked each one up as he told Cas said favorites. "Lynyrd Skynyrd, CCR, oh, here's another Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, and oh, can't forget the <em>GOAT</em> Bob Seger..." He handed Cas the box, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>Cas gingerly took the box, seeing it filled with Dean's signature all over, not just literally, with the little pieces of label with his handwriting. No, Cas guessed that this...this gift, Dean put his heart and soul into. Cas appreciated Dean taking the time to educate him on "the only good music to ever listen to" and the angel smiled.</p><p>"Dean...I don't know what to say, but..." He looked back down at the tapes. "Thank-you..."</p><p>"You're welcome, Cas." Dean said, beaming proudly. "And don't worry about the truck. Seriously, we'll get you another ride, a much cooler one than that so you can enjoy the greatest music of all time."</p><p>Cas leaned in and kissed him. "I love it...because you made it for me..."</p><p>Dean hummed, pleased with himself. "All right, all right, no chick flick moments, what if Sam walks in?"</p><p>"Then he'll just walk right back out..." Cas whispered.</p><p>Dean shivered. "Ok, how 'bout I show you 'Night Moves', huh?" Dean winked.</p><p>Cas turned around. "But Dean, it's still afternoon, I...<em>oh</em>...ok..."</p><p>Dean locked the door. He played the Bob Seger tape, and they enjoyed the night together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Handprint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas returns to Dean, reassuring him he is not going anywhere</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean jolted awake, hearing the slightest sound. He must have passed out from exhaustion. The past few days have been a blur…</p><p>Gun pointed straight ahead, he saw a silhouette, thinking he was dreaming.</p><p>"Dean?" That scruffy voice, the one that has been haunting him every time he tried to close his eyes. The one that he thought he would never hear again, save only for his dreams...or nightmares...</p><p>"Dammit, I need to get some sleep..." Dean rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, the shape was still there. "When I wake up again, you'll be gone...just like every other time..." He was tired of wishful thinking. It was useless getting his hopes up when there was no return.</p><p>The lights suddenly turned on, and Dean shot up again with his gun.</p><p>"What the hell, ok? I'm up! Sa-" Dean choked on his words, unsure of reality. Because reality told him that Cas was gone, the Empty took him, and he can never come back. But his eyes...</p><p>There he is...his little baby in the trench coat.</p><p>"Cas? Is it really you this time?" Dean held onto his last sliver of hope.</p><p>"Oh, Dean..." Cas shook his head, tears streaming down his face. He slowly approached the bed, sitting down slowly. "I promise, I'm here this time." The angel reached out and touched Dean's shoulder with his right hand.</p><p>A warmth fell over Dean, but <em>that</em> spot, that handprint he discovered all the way back then when he was saved from Hell...something came over him, and he felt like he was going to faint. Steady hands held him, and he found himself leaned forward into an even warmer embrace.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean tried to take in each sensation. First his shoulder, it was warm, almost hot; then, there was this small weight pressing into his back; and finally, those eyes revealed themselves to him again at last. Dean cautiously lifted his hand, afraid if he did this again, the angel would disappear. Touching a cheek, nothing happened, except a beautiful smile.</p><p>"Yes, Dean?" The face asked sweetly, leaning into the touch.</p><p>"You're back?" Dean wanted to make sure, because he could not stand another hearbreak.</p><p>"I am..." Cas took Dean's hand into his and gently squeezed. "And, if it's all right with you, I'm staying for good this time..."</p><p>"Yeah, ok...whatever you want..." Dean nodded, liking where this was going. An urge came over him, and he hugged Cas this time, trying to hide the tears.</p><p>"Dean, what's wrong? I'm ok now..." Cas assured him.</p><p>"I know...I'm sorry, it's just..." Dean leaned back and gathered his thoughts. "I prayed to you <em>every night</em> for you to come back to me, I don't care what it would've taken to get you back...I..."</p><p>"I heard you, Dean...even in the Empty, but...I'm so sorry you couldn't hear me...but I'm here now, ok?"</p><p>"Yeah...I...Cas...I love you..." Dean placed his hand on Cas' cheek, brushing away the tears. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry I couldn't say it after all this time..."</p><p>"I knew you always did. And I'm sorry I scared you like that, because, well, I genuinely thought that was my goodbye, and I wanted you to hear it...I'm sorry too, I never said it sooner..."</p><p>"Well, we're both just stubborn asshats, aren't we?" Dean got them to laugh. He subconsciously reached under his sleeve to touch Cas' handprint, and relaxed.</p><p>"Does it bother you?" Cas put his hand over Dean's over the shoulder.</p><p>"No..." Dean shook his hand. "I just wish for it to stay this way forever...it's like, I know I'll always have you, like when you go to pick us up some cheeseburgers or laundry detergent..."</p><p>"Ok, Dean." Cas smiled. "I'll make sure it never goes away..."</p><p>"You better not leave my side either." Dean lectured.</p><p>"Not for anything in Heaven or Earth...except those cheeseburgers..." Cas promised.</p><p>Dean timidly approached Cas again, but this time to kiss him. Tilting his head, Dean closed his eyes when he saw Cas was not going to back away. On the contrary, Cas accelerated the movement, closing in between the two.</p><p>And it was nothing short of miraculous.</p><p>Dean had never felt this way before kissing someone. <em>Why</em> did his stubborn ass wait this long? He really needed to be more open and honest about what he wanted.</p><p>"I want you Cas...forever..."</p><p>"I'm yours, Dean..."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel saves Dean Winchester from Hell...Alternate Version</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Castiel panted, unable to move without every inch of him screaming in pain and protest, as he finally exited Hell. It was a long, retched journey, but he would it do over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>Because God commanded it.</em>
</p><p>And because of <em>this</em>...in his hands...this beaten and battered soul. It was contorted, all shriveled up, and screeching like a banshee. Fighting against him every step of the way, the angel pushed forward.</p><p>"I am so sorry..." He told him. He flew far away, somewhere private to begin his work.</p><p>Upon landing, Castiel noticed this poor soul was becoming more frantic and scared.</p><p>"Do not be afraid..." Gentle hands would not let go, would not give up on him. Heavenly light emitted from Castiel, and the screams came back. He fought against it, pushing on, despite the awful things he was hearing.</p><p>
  <em>Stop! It burns!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please! I'll do whatever you want!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry! I'm sorry!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be good! I'll be good!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sammy, don't you dare bring me back...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve it...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve it...</em>
</p><p>Tears fell down the angel's cheek as he healed this soul, listening to its heartaches and despairs.</p><p>"Please don't fight me...I need you to help me save you...please..." Castiel begged.</p><p>
  <em>Whyyy?</em>
</p><p>"I wish I knew, but I promise you, everything is going to be ok, Dean..." When Castiel said his name, something wonderful happened. The broken soul started to heal. It was so, so slow and painful, that Castiel began to feel the burden too. But before his eyes...</p><p>Dean Winchester was saved.</p><p>Castiel did not know how much time had passed, but he fell to his knees and thanked God for giving him the strength and the patience to save him. He gazed upon Dean's soul, as it should be, and cried. It was so beautiful, despite all of the suffering...it was strong, but hurt...so loving, Castiel had never seen such a thing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>After...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dean Winchester rose from the grave, hands reaching up into the sun. He was not dreaming this time...it was real.</p><p>He was alive.</p><p>But how?</p><p>Gasping for breath, Dean clawed his way out, and collapsed. Rolling onto his back, he could not open his eyes, because the light...it still burned, but in a much less extreme way. Taking a minute, he caught his breath, relishing in the sweet atmosphere. Getting his bearings underneath him, he looked around, trying to find out what happened.</p><p>It looked like a bomb went off...</p><p>And he was the target...his little grave.</p><p>Suddenly, a high pitch vibrated in his head and all around him. Dean cowered, wanting to go back underground, away from that noise. And then it stopped, just as soon as it started.</p><p>He thought he heard footsteps, but he knew for sure he felt a presence behind him.</p><p>It was a man, dressed in a suit with a huge trench coat on. He knelt down, staring at him. Dean could not put a pin on who he was, but he was so familiar.</p><p>The man tilted his head, as if waiting for something. "Hello, Dean."</p><p>"Hey..." Dean's voice felt raw, it hurt to speak. He choked a bit, which made it worse. Water was offered to him, and he knew he had to have been dreaming.</p><p>"Are you ok?" The stranger asked.</p><p>Dean threw away the empty bottle after guzzling it down. "I am now...thanks..."</p><p>"You're welcome." He held his hand out to help Dean. He reached, and was pulled up by a strong hand. Feeling a bit dizzy, he swayed, probably was the heat, or the fact that he had literally died and gone to Hell and back.</p><p>"Woah...ok..." Dean fell sideways, when the man caught him. All of a sudden, a flash of heat burned his shoulder, and why was that so familiar? He hissed in pain, then his head started pounding. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He could barely hear his name being called and-</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Dean halted, staring at the one in front of him. His heart started racing.</p><p>It all came flooding back to him.</p><p>"Castiel?"</p><p>Castiel nodded his head. "I'm here, Dean. I never left you..."</p><p>Dean collapsed into the angel's chest and sobbed. "You saved me...I can't..."</p><p>"Yes, Dean, you are saved...it's ok, now...you're back, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you again..." Castiel promised.</p><p>"Thank-you..." Dean mumbled into his neck.</p><p>Castiel hummed. "Of course, Dean."</p><p>"Cas...mind if I call you that?" The angel nodded. "What you did...why me?"</p><p>"Honestly, at first, I was just following orders..." Castiel shook his head. "But Dean...something happened, when I pulled your soul out of Hell." He smiled. "You...you are the most loving and selfless human I have ever met...you changed me, Dean...I love you..."</p><p>Dean's heart burst with so many emotions. Tears were still falling down his dirty face, and he nodded. "I'll accept that..." He bit his lip, thinking. "I fought you every step of the way, didn't I? But now..." Dean held out his hand. "Let's go home..."</p><p>Castiel hesitated. "I...Dean, I'm an angel of the Lord...I have a job to do..."</p><p>"Yeah, and you were supposedly told to save me, and honestly, I feel like I'm about to faint, so why don't you take me out and feed me?" Dean winked.</p><p>Castiel smiled. "Ok, Dean..."</p><p>Dean grabbed his hand, and led him away through the fallen trees. He stopped and turned around, pecking the angel on the cheek.</p><p>"I love you, too..." Dean's eyes widened, not sure what came over him, but smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. He was so happy, he felt like a new man, literally. He could not wait to find Sammy.</p><p>But first, food.</p><p>Castiel felt a wave of emotion come over him again, that little kiss...that was not the response he was expecting, but he guessed this was just how Dean was...He was more of a man of action, taking Castiel to eat food, which angels do not do, but he could try it.</p><p>For Dean Winchester, he would do anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After everything they went through, they finally found themselves relaxing at home, taking some much needed time off. Domestic family cuteness!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stretched and shivered, feeling amazing as he rolled over in bed. It was one of <em>those</em> stretches, and he laid there for a second, thinking. No monsters to hunt, no demons to dice, no world to save. No impending doom looming over their heads.</p><p>This was nice...</p><p>A moan got his full attention as a pair of arms encircled him, pulling him to the other side of the bed. A scruffy face and messy hair nuzzled into his neck.</p><p>"Good morning, Baby..." Dean kissed the bed head.</p><p>"Good morning, Dean..." Cas lazily replied. "Do we have to get up?"</p><p>"Only if you want coffee...Sammy's coming by with Eileen later today, so we gotta start waking up soon..."</p><p>Cas whined, pulling Dean even closer to him, if that was possible. Ever since Jack pulled him out of the Empty, Cas struggled, because the price for living was he would lose his grace. And, as a human, well, there were a lot of things to learn...and recover from.</p><p>One of the most prominent ones was fatigue.</p><p>Dean was honestly expecting that hurdle because, well, Cas' body has gone through literal Hell and back multiple times. After going to Angel Hell and back, then becoming human...it takes a toll, especially when one is not used to it. So, Cas was brought home to the Bunker with Dean, who doted all over him, vowing to take care of him, even after he got better. Sam found Eileen, and they eventually found an apartment close enough to visit every day if they wanted to.</p><p>And it was every day.</p><p>"Come on, Baby, up and at 'em..." Dean sat up, much to Cas' dismay.</p><p>The shower woke both of them up, rejuvenating them for another day in the life. Neither one was a morning person by nature, but Dean knew if it could help him get out of bed, it would sure help Cas. And Dean was so patient with him, helping him through everything a human would go through, even the mood swings and the laziness. Cas was willing to try anything and everything Dean said, as he was not experienced. Dean felt pride knowing that Cas trusted him fully. But Dean also found ways to show Cas that being a human was fun. There were a lot of things to do, like...</p><p>"So, hey, I was thinking, today, we can start a Batman marathon!" Dean said excitedly. To him, Batman was the coolest superhero, and Cas had no choice but to agree. He loved that Dean had a geeky side, having hobbies and enjoying things that were...normal. He just wished Dean could have always had time for himself, to just sit back and live life.</p><p>Now they can...<em>finally.</em></p><p>"Ok, Dean." Cas smiled, holding his palms around the coffee mug.</p><p>Dean's lip quirked up on the right. Cas looked so adorable and domestic, it was almost too much for Dean to handle. He walked up and kissed Cas on the nose, who returned the gesture on the lips.</p><p>They piled up onto the couch, Cas resting his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean's arm wrapped around Cas' waist to keep him up against his chest. With a touch of the remote, the TV was on, and they killed the next few hours with the caped crusader.</p><p>Dean's phone went off, alerting them that Sam and Eileen were outside, and the boys jumped up off the couch, hurriedly trying to tidy up a bit.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Sam entered, Eileen following close behind. "Uh...thanks for cleaning up for us." He eyed the half-eaten pizza boxes and empty beer bottles on the table with a judgmental smirk.</p><p>"I lost my maid, ok! I can't help it! Got too much going on!" Dean yelled.</p><p>"Oh, <em>wow</em>, that warms my heart..." Sam sarcastically replied. "How could I forget Batman comes before basic household work."</p><p>"You leave him out of this..." Dean playfully threatened. "Hey, Eileen." He immediately softened up.</p><p>"Hey, Dean...hey, Cas..." Eileen came up and hugged them both. "Busy day?"</p><p>"All day, every day..." Dean nodded.</p><p>"Can I get you a drink?" Cas offered. Dean was about to fall out, Cas was being so cute and domestic again. How did he get so lucky?</p><p>"Uh, yeah, thanks Cas..." Sam said.</p><p>Dean, pulled his brother back, giving him a look. "What's wrong, Sammy?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong...just another day...why, should I be worried?"</p><p>"I don't know, you just got this look on your face like you saw <em>Pennywise</em> in your closet..." Dean ignored Sam's mini panic attack. "Come on, man, what's up?"</p><p>"Nothing." Sam quickly answered.</p><p>"Uh-huh...Eileen!" Dean hollered to the kitchen. He ran over there, and Sam heard a surprised yelp from her.</p><p>"Put me down, Dean! Stop!" Eileen squealed.</p><p>"Just wanted to say congratulations!" Dean held his hands out.</p><p>"Why? What happened Dean?" Cas wondered. "Is there another holiday I missed?"</p><p>"Thank-you, Dean..." Eileen blushed. "We were going to tell you, we just thought you were going to freak out on us, so we wanted to get a few drinks in you first."</p><p>"<em>Sammy?!</em>"</p><p>Sam entered the kitchen, observing the scene, and shyly waved. "By the way, Eileen and I are expecting..."</p><p>Dean went over the top, sarcastically cheering.</p><p>Cas was still confused. "I still don't understand...what are you two expecting?"</p><p>Sam laughed. "Oh, sorry Cas..."</p><p>"We're going to have a baby!" Eileen said proudly.</p><p>"Really?" Cas' eyes got big.</p><p>"My baby brother is going to be a papa!" Dean slapped Sam on the back. "No offense Cas, but I call favorite uncle...the fun one, that will make them wanna run away from home so he can hang out and we can go crazy."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, Dean..." Sam rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, well, congratulations." Cas said, pleased with the news.</p><p>"Thank-you guys." Eileen said.</p><p>"Now, let's celebrate!" Dean said. "Let's drink!"</p><p>"Uh, Dean...she's having a baby!" Sam lectured.</p><p>"I've got gingerale!"</p><p>Cas nodded his head. "So <em>that's</em> why we picked up gingerale last week and I wasn't allowed to try it..."</p><p>"What am I gonna do with him?" Sam wondered out loud. He now realized that he will be raising three children, instead of two.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent celebrating the good news. They were all thrilled that their family was growing just a little bit more. Dean gave Sam a look, and the brothers nodded to each other. They finally made it. They were living the dream, and they could not wait for this new way of life to reveal itself to more amazing moments like today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Subtext & Symbolism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam is tired of the constant pining between his brother and the angel. The writing was on the wall!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam looked at his brother like he was an idiot. Which, yes, Dean had done a lot of idiotic things in the past. But now that Jack was God and everything was set right, well, <em>almost</em> everything, they could finally get a piece of the good life he and secretly Dean always wanted.</p><p>Setting the box of clothes down, Sam already decided that he was going to treat Eileen to a trip to the mall. She deserved to have nice things, and he wanted her to relax and enjoy herself. It took him a week to sum up enough courage to ask her to move into the Bunker with him, mostly because he was just as shy as she was, and Dean was, well, Dean. He would never let up on anything, and it was embarrassing.</p><p>But now, enough was enough.</p><p>For <em>ten years</em>, Cas and Dean had been pining after each other, and Sam for the life of him could not understand why they did not just go for it. What was the harm? They clearly cared about each other, have literally put themselves in harm's way over and over again to protect each other, but...</p><p>
  <em>Dean and I do share a more profound bond...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>REALLY?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sam could tell. Every other angel and demon just knew, but the sexual tension in the air was frustrating him.</p><p>Speaking of which...</p><p>"Hey Sammy! I think that's the last of it!" Dean hollered, throwing his car keys on the table.</p><p>"Thanks again, guys..." Eileen put her little duffle bag down, looking around the Bunker proudly. "I really appreciate this."</p><p>"It's no problem..." Sam shyly said. "Hey, Dean, where's Cas?"</p><p>"He'll be here soon, he's been helping Jack revamp Heaven and whatnot, but he should be done by now..." Dean checked his phone, for probably the tenth time in the past hour.</p><p>"Good, then you two can finally tie the knot."</p><p>Dean's eyes widened, stunned at what Sam just said. He looked worriedly to Eileen, who nodded.</p><p>"Even I know...I read people very well..." She winked at him then patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, hey, let me..." Sam offered, taking her bags out of her hands.</p><p>Dean stood still as a mannequin as they left. "<em>Tie the knot?</em> What the hell?" He started to check his phone again, but thought better against it. Instead, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.</p><p>Just as he sat down, his phone rang, and Dean jumped out of his skin.</p><p>"Hey, Cas."</p><p>"Hello, Dean..." Cas said behind him. "I brought pie..."</p><p>Dean stared at him, and he honestly could not have been happier. "Yes!" He got up, on literal Cloud Nine, he was so happy. He did not even realize he gave Cas the biggest hug. "Thanks, man!"</p><p>"You're welcome, Dean..." Cas awkwardly patted him on the back. He watched Dean go get some spoons, and immediately dig in.</p><p>"Want some?" Dean said, mouth full, whipped cream on his nose.</p><p>"Sure." Cas shrugged and sat down to join him.</p><p>"So, how are things going upstairs?" Dean asked after a few moments of doting over the pie.</p><p>"It's really amazing what Jack is doing, Dean." Cas smiled. "I'm...so proud of him...I just knew he was going to do great things. His mother...well, if you saw the look on her face..."</p><p>"That's great, Cas..." Dean set the spoon down. "How is she?"</p><p>"Well, she's a little overwhelmed, to be honest..." At Dean's puzzled look, he explained. "Jack built her a castle."</p><p>"Awww...he's a mama's boy...wait, a <em>castle</em>?! That's awesome! I want a castle..." Dean mumbled that last part to himself.</p><p>"I'll put in a good word." Cas winked at him.</p><p>Dean blushed.</p><p>An awkward moment of silence hung in the air, and Dean pushed the pie away.</p><p>"Dean, what's wrong? Is it not good?"</p><p>"No, it was perfect. Best pie I ever had..." Dean fiddled with his hands. "Listen...about...when you...did you mean what you said? ...about me?" His stomach was in knots, he was so nervous.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>..." Cas turned to directly face Dean. "I did."</p><p>"You did?" Dean confirmed. Cas nodded. "I..."</p><p>"Dean..." Cas reached to Dean's hand. "I know that was a scary situation...and I was terrified I would never get to see you again...I'm sorry..."</p><p>"No, please don't apologize...I was just overwhelmed that day..." <em>Still am</em>. "It's just..."</p><p>"It's ok, Dean..." It was as if Cas was reading his mind, but in actuality, Cas was reading his heart.</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Dean teared up. <em>Why was this so hard?</em> "Cas..."</p><p>"Yes, Dean?" Cas squeezed his hand in encouragement.</p><p>"I love you too..." Dean jumped at a squeal, both he and Cas standing up out of there seats to hear giggling and frantic whispers. "Hope you're enjoying the show..."</p><p>"Sorry, I'm sorry, but you two are just the worst!" Sam came forward with a giggling Eileen. "I mean, come on, man! It's been <em>ten years</em>."</p><p>"Shut up, bitch." Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, then just as quickly ended it, staring daggers at Sammy. "They will <em>never</em> find your body."</p><p>"I will haunt your ass forever..." Sam shot back.</p><p>Eileen was just laughing the whole time. "Congratulations you two! But seriously, <em>why</em> did it take you so long?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family is reunited, and they finally have free will. They can do whatever they want, but all they want is to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack nodded to something behind Sam and Dean, confusing the brothers, then he waved goodbye and left. They looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do.</p><p>"Ok..." Dean breaks the silence, his voice cracking a bit. He knew Jack could not go home with them. It was a long shot, but it still hurt. He walks off, back to the car, and Sam follows silently.</p><p>His phone goes off, and his heart skips a beat. "Dean?"</p><p>Dean stops, hearing the distress in his brother's voice. "What is it?"</p><p>Sam's hands are shaking, he almost drops the phone. He slowly turns it around to reveal Eileen on his screen.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing? <em>Answer her</em>, you idjit!" Dean was getting nervous, hoping this is real. He turned back to go towards the car again, wanting to give his brother some privacy, but stopped.</p><p>There was Cas, leaning against Baby.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean starts to sprint, but stops himself a few feet away.</p><p>"Hello, Dean..." Cas smiles, standing upright. "I'm back..."</p><p>Dean takes a split second to run the numbers...yep, this is really happening. He takes his fists on either side of Cas' trench coat, and pulls him forward into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>"Don't you <em>ever</em> do that again! Don't you <em>ever</em> leave me again!" Dean cries.</p><p>Cas hugs him back, running his hand through Dean's hair. "I won't Dean. I promise, I'm here, we can go and do whatever you want, and I will be there, I promise..."</p><p>Dean chokes on a sob. "And another thing, in case you ever decide to make a grand escape, which you better not..." Dean is shaking, so many emotions overwhelming him. He touches Cas' cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear. "I love you, too..."</p><p>Cas panics, not sure what to do. "Dean?"</p><p>"<em>Of course</em>, I do, man!" Dean scoffs. "You know I hate chick flic moments..." They both laugh.</p><p>"Cas?" Before any could register, Cas is attacked yet again by Sam hugging him this time. "Sorry, uh...you're back!"</p><p>"Jack pulled me out...He said it was much easier this time..." Cas explained.</p><p>"We're glad to have you back..." Sam said, eyeing Dean. "So, did you two finally..."</p><p>"Oh, come on, man!" Dean whined.</p><p>"Dean..." Cas took his hand. "Now that you're free...what would you like to do?"</p><p>Dean had no idea. He looked between Cas and Sam, both looking expectantly. "Well, first thing we're going to do is get the whole gang back together. Sammy, where's Eileen?"</p><p>"Oh, she's uh...on her way, getting a bus ticket, and-"</p><p>"Bullshit! Call her back now, I'm picking her up. Besides, I'm hungry, so we can get some drive-thru on the way." Dean got in the car.</p><p>Sam and Cas looked at each other. "Cas..." Sam could not finish the sentence, but Cas knew, assuring him that everything was going to be ok now.</p><p>"We're ok now, Sam..."</p><p>A honk interrupted their moment. "We're burning daylight, people! I'm hungry, and we gotta go get your girl, Sammy!"</p><p>Sam looked up, embarrassed, and Cas smirked.</p><p>"I am so thankful for you, Cas, because he's just as much of a handful happy as he is...not..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Sam. I'll take the load off."</p><hr/><p>Dean pulled into the Bunker, happy as ever. He had food, they picked up Eileen, and they were home. Everything was perfect.</p><p>As he sat at the table nursing a beer, Dean hummed a laugh as Cas walked by, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Hey, you...are the lovebirds moved in all right?"</p><p>"Yes, Sam and Eileen are...they're really happy..." Cas nodded, still standing over Dean.</p><p>"Good..." Dean stood up and faced the angel. "Cas?"</p><p>"Yes, Dean?"</p><p>Dean leaned in cautiously and kissed Cas. Cas reciprocated. Breaking apart for air, Dean cupped Cas' face.</p><p>"I love you..."</p><p>"I love you, Dean Winchester."</p><p>Dean laughed shyly. "Well, now that that's settled, um...why don't we just...take some time off?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like, a <em>stay-cation</em>...a vacation where we just do absolutely nothing but eat a crap ton of food, and watch a crap ton of movies, no rules, no responsibilities."</p><p>"I like the sound of that for you, Dean...you deserve it..."</p><p>"Well, so do you!" Dean raised his eyebrows. "None of us would be here without you...I don't care that you're an angel, or whatever, I'll talk it up with Jack, you're not going anywhere!"</p><p>"Ok, Dean...I just...never done this before..."</p><p>"It's ok, I'll teach you everything you need to know...now, sit down..." Dean pushes Cas into a chair. "Now, what do you want?"</p><p>"I...don't know...are there any cases we wanna check out?"</p><p>"Nah, see, first rule in vacation...<em>no work</em>...absolutely none...hunting does not exist...and besides, there's a lot of other hunters out there, we pull way more than our fair share. And Jack's in charge, he won't let anything too bad happen." Dean sighed, sitting down. "Look, hunting is my life, but I'm <em>tired</em>...I just wanna relax a bit, and I want you here with me..."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you, Dean..."</p><p>"Good, cause we're not leaving the Bunker...I ordered a bunch of groceries, enough frozen pizzas to feed an army for a month." Dean leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "We are going to be livin' the dream, as they say..."</p><p>"Yes, we are..." Cas agreed. Seeing that smile, that bliss on Dean's face, having Sam reunite with Eileen, and Jack in charge of Heaven...this is all he wanted, and he was so thankful his family could be happy.</p><p>Hunting will always be there, but it was nice to have the option, now. It was not a job or a lifestyle anymore. Team Free Will deserved to have time for themselves. And if a "stay-cation" as Dean puts it is what they wanted right now, after everything that has happened, then by Jack they will have it for as long as they want, as long as Cas had anything to say about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas convinces Dean to go out and have fun. And fun, they have.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas watched Dean give one last hug to Sam before he took Eileen for a trip into town...on a date...they deserved it. He wondered, as he noticed Dean longingly look after them driving off, if Dean wanted to go somewhere too.</p><p>"Dean..." Cas approached him.</p><p>"Hey, Baby..." Dean came up and pecked him on the lips. "What's up?"</p><p>"I was, wondering...now that we don't have any impending doom on us anymore...well...do you wanna just <em>go</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Go</em>? Go where?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Anywhere..." Cas shook his head. "I don't know, I mean, we get more than enough mileage, and I'm sure you're tired of it, but, everywhere we go, we don't really...stop and smell the roses..." Cas said that last part with uncertainty, as he was still learning the way humans speak. Nothing was always as it seemed.</p><p>Dean perked up at the effort. "Uh, ok...yeah...let's see...how about we just see where the road takes us?"</p><p>"That sounds nice, Dean." Cas nodded, happy to see Dean happy. He loved seeing Dean smile.</p><p>Hopping into Baby, Cas could already tell he made the right decision. Dean was thinking out loud the places he wanted to show Cas. Even though they had known each other for ten years, there was not much time to breathe for them between one disaster and the next. This would be good for them. He was glad Dean could have some fun, too.</p><p>Dean pulled out a cassette and "Runnin' On Empty" started playing. This was something that would never get old: driving Baby, listening to that good old classic rock. He was relieved Cas liked the music too, otherwise he would have to kick him to the curb and get himself another angel. [Bad joke, Dean, ya idjit!]</p><p>"I got it!" Dean hit the steering wheel as the song ended, a big smile on his face.</p><p>"What is it, Dean?" Cas laughed.</p><p>"We're going to eat some Kansas City barbecue!"</p><p>"Sounds wonderful..." Cas was going to once again reiterate the fact that angels do not need food, and to him it would just taste like...molecules, but well, if it made Dean happy, he would do it.</p><hr/><p>After Dean consumed more ribs that Cas thought was humanly possible, he sat back and let out a huge sigh, like he had just run a marathon.</p><p>"Oh, that was good..." Dean motioned for the check.</p><p>"Oh, wait, I got it." Cas intercepted and took the book out of the server's hand.</p><p>"Woah, Cas...I believe I'm the driver, so <em>I'm</em> the one who pays..." Dean reached for the check book.</p><p>Cas twisted in the booth, keeping it away. "Actually...this whole idea was mine, and since you paid for gas, I'm paying for food."</p><p>"Since when do you have money?"</p><p>"Since when I was a human, I had money leftover that I saved in my pocket..."</p><p>"Your pocket?"</p><p>"Here, in my trench coat..." Cas pulled open his trench coat slightly. "Sam helped me open up an account at a bank, because I told him I wanted to do this the honest way." He showed Dean his debit card.</p><p>"You're so innocent I wanna die..." Dean laughed. "So, I take it you're not the gambling type?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Course, you're not..." Dean sighed. "Ok, big shot, with your fancy <em>debit card</em>...knock yourself out."</p><p>"Thank-you, Dean..."</p><p>"No, it is <em>I</em> who should be thanking <em>you</em>, cause you're buying on our date-" Dean choked on the word for a second, blushing hard.</p><p>Cas stared at him, his eyes getting big.</p><p>"Hey, let's go to the zoo, have you ever been to a zoo before? I've always wanted to go..." Dean changed the subject, embarrassed.</p><p>"Dean, I've seen every animal in Creation..." Cas' mind was still trying to process the fact that, wait, were they on a <em>date</em>?</p><p>At the zoo, Dean was like a kid, and Cas loved it, explaining odd facts about each of the animals. Dean was soaking it all in. He even bought crappy t-shirts from the gift shop, one for each of them. Cas could not believe Dean convinced him to take off his trench coat and jacket and wear a tourist shirt. Dean also bought a disposable camera, taking a ton of goofy pictures with the animals and each other.</p><p>It was perfect, and they both had not had this much fun, really, ever...</p><hr/><p>It was past midnight, and Dean pulled them into the Bunker, laughing and singing along to "Eye of the Tiger".</p><p>"Did we ever tell you what happened to me?" Dean could not stop laughing.</p><p>"What, Dean?" Cas immediately got worried.</p><p>"Oh, gosh..." Dean took a breath, trying to compose himself and tell the story as they entered the Bunker. "So, it's this thing called yellow fever, and I kid you not, I got so scared, Sammy had to-"</p><p>"<em>Where have you two been?</em>" Sam had his arms crossed, looking like an over-protective mother. "I've been trying to call all of your phones..."</p><p>"Oh..." Dean bit his lip. "Must all be dead..." He shrugged. "What are you, <em>my mother</em>? I don't have curfew!"</p><p>"Full day?"</p><p>"Yeah, we had barbecue and went to the zoo!" Dean said, showing off his and Cas' matching t-shirts.</p><p>"I'm...happy for you...<em>the zoo</em>, really?" Sam tried not to laugh. "You're such a dork..."</p><p>"Shut up, bitch, I know you went shopping with Eileen, and..." Dean dead-paned. "Oh my...Cas, get me my disposable camera...<em>Sammy got a haircut</em>!"</p><p>"Uh, Dean, we don't have any more film left..."</p><p>"Dammit, give me your phone, I gotta capture this rare moment!"</p><p>"My phone is almost dead..." Cas looked helpless. He hated not being able to help.</p><p>"It'll be fine, we can charge it later." Dean snatched the phone out of the angel's hand and took a picture of his brother, who had a scowl on his face. "Ima frame this on my wall..."</p><p>"You're impossible..." Sam rolled his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Eileen!</em>" Dean saw her come out of the kitchen, running towards her with a hug. "When's the date?"</p><p>"Dean!" Sam blushed hard.</p><p>"What...date, we just got back from one..." Eileen said, confused. She eyed his shirt, noticing Cas was wearing the same thing. "You two had fun, huh?"</p><p>"We did!" Dean stepped back and threw an arm over Cas' shoulder.</p><p>"We did." Cas agreed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Retirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas is returned to Sam and Dean, given permission to retire for good from hunting. But something is standing in their way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was gone, up in Heaven...</p><p>Sam and Dean went back to Baby, heads hung low. They had won...but at what cost?</p><p>As the car doors shut, a moan was heard behind them. Turning around, there was Cas, barely conscious.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean panicked. He reached out to make sure he was not dreaming. "Damn, you're burning up. Hey, Cas?"</p><p>Heavy eyes slowly blinked open. "Dean?"</p><p>"Hey there..." Dean almost cried, but something was wrong.</p><p>"Should we take him to a hospital or something?" Sam started pulling up directions on his phone.</p><p>"We can't..." Dean closed his eyes. "Jimmy Novak died years ago, and Cas is an angel...how we gonna explain that one?"</p><p>"I...don't think he's an angel anymore..." Sam pointed to Cas' neck, a small scar on his Adam's apple.</p><p>"Son of a bitch...hang on, Cas. Just hang on!" Dean peeled out, heading home, where he knew they could think of something. His chest tightened as he heard Cas attempt a response, hardly a whimper. "Jack...I know you don't want us praying to you, but man, if you're listening, please...<em>please</em>, thank-you for saving Cas, but he needs you right now, man...please..."</p><p>Sam was silently praying right along with his brother, hoping for another miracle.</p><hr/><p>They made it to the Bunker after what seemed like forever. Both men carried Cas inside, as he was just dead weight, fighting to stay awake.</p><p>"It's not nap time yet, come on..." Dean encouraged.</p><p>"Dean..." Sam placed his hand to Cas' forehead. "He's getting warmer..."</p><p>Dean bolted to the freezer, unloading ice and messily wrapping a dish towel around it. He grabbed water, and ran back. Sam had his jacket off as a makeshift pillow for Cas' sweaty head.</p><p>"Here we go..." Dean gently places the ice pack.</p><p>Cas gasps at the sudden temperature change, but relaxes. "Thank-you..." He whispered.</p><p>"No problem...you're probably just in shock from it all, right, Sammy?" Dean looked up hopefully.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, it's just a fever..." Sam reassured, but mouthed the word angel, wondering if his suspicions were correct from earlier. He thinks that, if Cas is human, then maybe, he will be just fine. After all, he and Dean had survived much worse. They could handle this...</p><hr/><p>It took almost three hours, but Cas' fever finally broke. Sam was on edge, mostly for Cas, but also for Dean, who looked like he was about to keel over.</p><p>"Dean? He's going to be ok..." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.</p><p>"He is..." Dean acknowledged. His eyes never left Cas' face, which finally started to relax as he drifted. "It's ok, Cas...you can sleep now...I'll be right here..."</p><p>Sam retreated to the refrigerator, making some sandwiches. He knew they were both hungry. "Here." Sam pushed a plate towards Dean, who did not even flinch. "Dean? Eat, I know you're hungry..."</p><p>"I'm sick..." Dean shook his head. "Why is this happening? Why...<em>why</em> does he have to suffer any more? Hasn't he been through enough!?" Dean got up and shouted at the ceiling.</p><p>"Dean, <em>shhh</em>..." Sam noticed Cas stir in his sleep. "Dean, his body has been through so much...stress...and, if his grace is truly gone, then...this is just a way for the body to fight infection and rest..." Sam tried to explain.</p><p>Dean sneered. "Rest...yes, but <em>infection</em>? What infection? Why the <em>hell</em> is this happening?!" He shouted through angry tears.</p><p>"I don't know, Dean...but Cas needs us right now to have a level head. He's fine now...his fever's broke, he just needs to rest..."</p><p>Dean nodded, accepting that they made it over this hurdle, then stormed off. "I need a minute."</p><p>Sam huffed, and Cas' whimper got his attention. He took the damp towel, ringing it out with fresh water, and applied it back to his head. He stopped when Cas woke up.</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Hey, Sam..." His eyes shifted. "Where's Dean?"</p><p>"Just blowing off some steam...how are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm ok, now..." Cas tried to sit up, but Sam held his hand to his chest, keeping him down.</p><p>"You should rest...uh...Cas...are you ok?" Sam touched his own neck, trying to communicate his question.</p><p>"Well, I've been better..." Cas frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but, I had to lose my grace. That was the price for the Empty to let me out. As a human, I'm useless...for it..."</p><p>"Oh...it's ok, Cas...we're just glad you're here."</p><p>"Is...it all right if I stay here?"</p><p>"What kind of question is that?" Dean threw away his empty beer bottle. "You're not leaving my side until you're right as rain." He sat down on the edge of the table next to Cas. "How you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm good, Dean." Cas nodded. "I promise."</p><p>"Ok." Dean got up and left the room again.</p><p>Cas deflated. "I hate upsetting him like this..."</p><p>"Cas, you know Dean. He doesn't do emotions well...but, he is glad you're back...we care about you, Cas. You're family..."</p><hr/><p>A few days went by, and Cas was able to move around a little, getting used to the needs of humans, like food and rest. Dean hovered like a worried mother hen, but Sam was the one to actually take care of him, well, all of them.</p><p>"Dean is still mad at me..." Cas sighed.</p><p>"Give him a little more time." Sam said.</p><p>"You know, I was talking to Jack this morning..."</p><p>"Yeah, how is he?" Sam perked up.</p><p>"He gave me a full pardon, since I'm human, but He also wanted me to tell you that you can move on. Retire...from hunting."</p><p>Sam's brow furrowed. "Quit hunting? But what if-"</p><p>"Jack is in charge now. And even though He said He will not be in the spotlight, that doesn't mean He won't always be there. He is taking care of things, making a lot of changes. He said you two have earned this, after saving the world countless times. I know it's your lives, Sam, but haven't you ever wanted to, I don't know, go back to school? What does Dean want to do?"</p><p>"I don't know..." Dean revealed himself, done eavesdropping. "Sounds a little too good to be true."</p><p>"Dean," Cas stood up and walked up to him. "What did I tell you, the first time we really met?" He paused, not getting an answer. "Good things <em>do</em> happen."</p><p>Dean scoffed. "After all this time, huh? We can just kick back and the world will keep spinning?"</p><p>"Yes...Jack promised."</p><p>Dean's heart swelled. He knew Jack was a good kid. And He had already done so much to prove himself...</p><p>"So...I can finally take up piano lessons and go to wrestling matches on weekends, and..." His eyes widened. "Go to Disney World?" He looked to Sam, who nodded. "Awesome..."</p><p>"Of course, Dean." Cas smiled. "You can do whatever you want."</p><p>"We..." Sam corrected.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not going anywhere." Dean said, pulling Cas into a hug.</p><p>Cas hugged back, feeling hopeful for their future.</p><p>"Oh, and another thing..." Dean suddenly kissed Cas, who felt like he was having a heart attack. Sam stood there stunned, making eye contact with the former angel. "Don't you dare leave me on a cliffhanger like that ever again." He walked off, slapping Sam across the head to keep him from laughing.</p><p>Yeah, they were going to be ok, starting this new life together, whatever that may be.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Free Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Team Free Will finally had free will, what will they accomplish with it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean blinked, and suddenly, he was at the Bunker, surrounded by Sam, Eileen, and Cas. Jack did good by them, and he swore right then and there to do the same. Now that they had free will, to live their lives however they damn well pleased, he was going to go all out.</p><p>"To us!" Dean raised his bottle, smiling at everyone. "Let's carpe diem and do whatever the hell we want." Everyone clinked together, and drank to that.</p><p>"Dean, are you ok?" Cas asked.</p><p>"I am now..." Dean smiled.</p><p>Cas eyed Sam mischievously, who signed to Eileen, who giggled.</p><p>"What?" Dean hated being out of the loop.</p><p>"You haven't let go of my hand for the past hour and a half..." Cas held up their sweaty palms and kissed Dean's knuckles. "Not that I don't mind." He winked.</p><p>"Wha-oh, I'm sorry..." Dean let go, rubbing his hand on his shirt.</p><p>"Don't apologize." Cas smiled. "You're cute when you're over-protective."</p><p>Dean whipped his head to Cas, his heart wanting to beat out of his chest. "Uh...thanks..."</p><p>"Dude, learn to take a compliment." Sam said.</p><p>"Hey, stay out of this! Why don't you go, pick <em>kale</em> or something..." Dean shooed them off, and they gladly left.</p><p>"Glad I know what we're making for dinner..." Sam grabbed his and Eileen's coat.</p><p>"I will change the locks!" Dean called out.</p><p>Cas had a goofy grin on his face, staring at Dean.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"You're pretty funny..." Cas complimented.</p><p>"Bout time you figured that out." Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, I-"</p><p>Cas interrupted with a kiss, Dean humming, trying to speak, but he could not resist.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"For what, Cas? That was amazing, I-"</p><p>"I'm sorry I...confessed right before, well, you know..."</p><p>"Hey, hey, look at me..." Dean turned Cas' head with his hand on his cheek. "We don't ever have to talk about it if you don't want to...and besides...you didn't even give me a chance to say anything..."</p><p>"Dean..."</p><p>"I love you, too..." Cas felt like he was going to short-circuit. "I love you, Cas...should've said it a long time ago." A tear fell down Dean's face, and his voice cracked. "But do not leave me again...cause I can't take it anymore..." He started crying, and found himself being hugged and soothed.</p><p>"Dean...please, don't cry...I promise, I'm not going to leave you ever again..." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head, crying himself, because <em>Dean Winchester loves me too?</em></p><p>"You promise?" Dean looked up, red, puffy eyes begging.</p><p>"I did..."</p><p>"Why am I such a sap?" Dean sighed.</p><p>"Because you're finally allowed to feel, Jack gave us freedom to do whatever we want. There is no shame in it. I'm still trying to learn, and I've only been human for a few hours. And look at me...crying again because of my true happiness..." Cas cupped his hands around Dean's face. "And that's you, Dean. You're my true happiness. What I want...I can now have..."</p><p>"Hope I'm worth it..." Dean said half-serious.</p><p>"You are to me..." Cas kissed him again.</p><hr/><p>"So, let me get this straight. After saving the world, for the hundredth time, we finally get our freedom, and you two have been doing nothing but binge-watch Batman for a solid <em>week</em>? Have you even left this room besides for food?" Sam was appalled at the mess in his brother's room. Empty bottles and bags and boxes of junk food were discarded all over the place; blankets and pillows thrown in such a way he could never figure out...and their bed heads were a totally different story.</p><p>"There's a lot of Batman to cover!" Dean defended. "How else is Cas supposed to know about the greatest superhero of all time if he doesn't learn?"</p><p>"I am learning a lot..." Cas said. "Each show has its charm, and it's very interesting his philosophies and morals..." He held up a book, titled <em>Batman and Psychology: A Dark and Stormy Night.</em></p><p>Sam stared daggers into Dean. "So, you <em>do</em> have the ability to read?"</p><p>"Yeah! Do you think I enjoy research? That's your job! I'm a <em>geek</em>, not a nerd! Look it up!" Dean shouted.</p><p>"I think we've had enough TV for a month." Sam went to reach behind the TV.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Dean vaulted off the bed, faster than Sam thought was possible, given his brother's lazy condition, but, well, anything is possible when it comes to Batman.</p><p>Cas flipped through the book again, admiring Dean's hand-written notes. This was their first book they read together, after all.</p><p>"I'll take him for a walk after this episode..." Cas promised.</p><p>Sam huffed, accepting the agreement, leaving them in peace.</p><p>"I thought he'd never leave." Cas sighed.</p><p>"You're getting too good at lying." Dean kissed him. "Now, where were we?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean rescues Cas from the Empty to bring him home, but it is not as easy as it seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was scared, but he would never forgive himself if he did not try. Jack wanted to pull Cas out of the Empty, but he could not, for some reason.</p><p><em>How convenient...you did that last time as an infant.</em> Dean thought to himself, but apologized, because Jack was looking at him with that hurt puppy look.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just...Sammy, you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Sam finished the spell, skimming over the steps and ingredients for the millionth time to make sure everything was ok. But Sam had faith, because well between him, and Dean's stubbornness, and Jack, this should work.</p><p>Should...</p><p>"Now, Dean, it's very different there..." Jack began to explain. "There is nothing but darkness, but if Castiel wants to leave, he can, I can allow it."</p><p>"Seems pretty straight-forward..." Dean smirked. "What's the catch?"</p><p>"The Empty does not like to be disturbed, as you know...so this protection spell will, well, protect you, but..." Jack hesitated. "The Empty has a way with itself...very manipulative and possessive and selfish, just be careful."</p><p>"So, it's just another douchebag I'm gonna piss off." Dean reiterated in his own way. "Awesome."</p><p>"I won't be with you, ok? But I can hear you and can pull you right back out the minute you ask, since you're human and you're not supposed to be there anyway."</p><p>"Cas isn't supposed to be there either..." Dean said, determined. "He's supposed to be right here." They all nodded, and Dean took a deep breath. "Let's bring him home..."</p><hr/><p>"Cas?" Dean called out, not having a clue how to begin to even find him in this void.</p><p>"<em>Dean Winchester...</em>"</p><p>Dean jerked around to see, no, <em>not Cas</em>, but the Empty standing in front of him, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.</p><p>"<em>Where is he?</em>" Dean shot right back.</p><p>The Empty laughed. "Why do you care, all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Cas is family, always has been." Dean was getting pissed. "And I'm taking him home with me, <em>now</em>."</p><p>"So demanding..." The Empty smiled. "You know, I am angry that I got woken up again, I just want to <em>sleeeeep</em>, but then I found out why, and honestly, I have never been entertained before. This is <em>delicious</em>!" It rubbed its hands together greedily. "The <em>profound bond</em> I have heard so much about! Oh, don't look at me like that, I've plucked your little angel's brain, I know <em>everything</em>." An even more wicked smile broke out, and Dean felt sick because it was using Cas' face. He could not imagine a worse nightmare than when Lucifer possessed Cas, but...</p><p>"Then you know why I want him back. I'm done asking!"</p><p>"And so protective...that's really <em>sexy</em>..." The Empty crept forward. Dean surprisingly held his ground. It suddenly stopped, growling annoyingly. "<em>Will you go back to sleep!</em>" It screeched behind him.</p><p>Dean's eyes widened. "Cas?"</p><p>Cas stood there, he looked perfectly fine, tired, but fine. The angel smiled. "Dean?"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ahh..." The Empty wagged his finger, stopping Cas from moving. "You think I'm just going to let you go after keeping me awake?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, and we'll never bother you again. No one will ever wake you up, and you can just pass out for the rest of time." Dean said half-sarcastically.</p><p>"Seems too good to be true. I've been woken up a lot lately...I deserve <em>something</em> for all of the trouble you've caused me..."</p><p>"All right, asshat, what do you want?" Dean regretted asking so casually, but he was not about to let up now.</p><p>"This will do just fine-" The Empty swung, knocking Cas to the ground. It kicked the angel in the gut, then again in the head.</p><p>"Hey! Stop!" Dean tried to move forward, but he was stuck, almost like he could feel the darkness holding him back. He watched helplessly as The Empty beat Cas, mocking him all the while.</p><p>"You stupid, little angel! How <em>dare</em> you keep me from sleeping!" He yanked him up by the collar of his trench coat, holding him forward towards Dean. "Do you really wanna go home to <em>that</em>? Or do you wanna just go to <em>sleep</em>?" It hissed in his ear.</p><p>Cas looked at Dean, noting the heartbreak in his eyes, remembering what he told Dean, and smiled. "Yes, I do...more than anything..."</p><p>"<em>Anything?"</em> The Empty asked. "I'm not letting you go Scott-free."</p><p>"What the hell else could you possibly want?" Dean shook his head. "We're leaving and letting you sleep! Isn't that enough?"</p><p>"Yes, that's great, actually, but I need something for an apology." It stroked its finger down Cas' throat. "I want his <em>delicious</em> grace." It purred.</p><p>"What? Wait-"</p><p>"Dean, it's ok." Cas held up a hand to stop him. "Deal."</p><p>The Empty giggled, and Dean watched in horror as Cas' throat was sliced and his grace seeped out and into the Empty's gluttonous mouth.</p><p>"<em>Mmmhmm</em>...thank-you, gentlemen..." It threw Cas forward face down. Dean picked him up, checking to see if he was all right. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now please, go!"</p><p>"Jack? Get us out of here!" Dean cried. He held onto Cas tightly, and within a blink, he felt light, and he was outside again, next to Sam and Jack. "Did it work?" Dean moved his hands around Cas, making sure he was really there.</p><p>"Oh, thank God..." Sam let out a breath he felt like he was holding the whole time they were gone.</p><p>"You're welcome." Jack smiled. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine..." Cas nodded. "Dean?"</p><p>"Yeah, Cas?"</p><p>"Thank-you..." The former angel rested his head on Dean's chest.</p><p>"Of course, Cas..."</p><hr/><p>"Cas?" Dean asked the next morning, after Cas passed out and slept for 15 hours straight and finished off a whole pizza and a pie by himself.</p><p>"Yes, Dean?"</p><p>Dean got up and in a few long strides crashed into Cas with a passionate kiss, a kiss he had been holding back for years, and it felt so good to let out and just feel like this, for the first time in his life. Cas moaned in pleasure, happy to be right here and now with Dean, happy knowing that Dean felt the same way, and-</p><p>"I love you, Cas..." Dean breathed.</p><p>Cas smiled. "You do?"</p><p>"I do...more than anything." Dean kissed him again, so happy to finally be home with him again.</p><p>Cas was overjoyed, so thankful to finally have his true happiness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunited, Team Free Will celebrates in every way possible</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean blasted ACDC's "Back in Black" as he floored Baby down the highway. He could not even hear himself think, and he saw no point any more. He had everything he could ever want, happy as could be.</p><p>"DEAN!" Sam reached forward from the back seat and shut the music off. If looks could kill, that glare through the rearview mirror Dean gave Sam...</p><p>"I'm gonna ask nicely only once, cause I'm having a pretty good day..."</p><p>"Dude, even Eileen was getting a headache, you're vibrating the car so much!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, Eileen..." Dean turned around, innocent eyes pleading for forgiveness.</p><p>"I'll survive, Dean." She smiled.</p><p>"Dean, maybe keep your eyes on the road..." Cas was bracing himself, since he was human, he could not save them from a car crash because Dean Winchester could not pay attention.</p><p>"Yeah, ok..." Dean straightened forward, then shouted a "WOO!"</p><p>Everyone stared at him. "<em>What?</em> Is it a crime to be happy?"</p><p>"No, Dean, it's just, well, maybe save it for when we get home?"</p><p>"Cas, I know you're trying to get used to being human and all again, and we'll help you, but you gotta learn to live a little. The party starts now!" Dean turned the music back on, but turned the volume down to a more bearable level.</p><hr/><p>After making it home in one peace, Dean ordered twelve pizzas and pulled out packs of beer from the cooler.</p><p>"I hope everyone's ok with jalapeños and stuffed crust. Thought we'd 'treat ourselves' tonight..." He had a shit-eating grin that scared Sam but amused the others.</p><p>"Sounds great, Dean...I'm looking forward to finally being able to taste food, and your cuisine is...uniquely attractive." Cas said sweetly.</p><p>"Stop it, Cas, you make me blush..." Dean really was blushing, which was why he retreated to the TV to pull up a movie for them to watch while they wait on their huge order.</p><p>"Uh, Sam?" Eileen asked shyly.</p><p>Sam turned his full attention to her. "Yeah?"</p><p>She pulled his head down to kiss him, and quickly finished, with a cute smile on her face. "Sorry, I've just been waiting to do that for a long time..."</p><p>"Y'all are so adorable, it hurts." Dean said.</p><p>"Dude!?" Sam glared.</p><p>Dean laughed. "Hey, Cas! Why don't you pick the movie tonight?"</p><p>Cas walked over and sat on the couch next to Dean, and looked at all of the options...and there were a ton.</p><p>"Uh, you know what, Dean, I don't care. You pick. There's just, so many to choose from, and I haven't seen that many, and the few I have seen, I don't understand..."</p><p>"Well, now that you're human, you've got...<em>feelings</em>, not that you didn't before, it's just, uh...well, here, how about I narrow it down for you a bit?"</p><p>"Ok, Dean..." Cas watched Dean talk through all of the options, reasons why or why not he thought they should watch them tonight or not. But they had all the time in the world. With Jack as the new God, things were already so different, in a good way, especially for them.</p><p>Cas being human was a definite plus in Dean's book, since he was secretly happy for the fact that Cas would not just disappear at will. If he wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, now Dean could follow him easier. It had only been a couple of hours, but as Dean was discussing movies and their importance in life, in the back of his mind, he was reliving the high that he and Sam both got when Jack brought Cas and Eileen back to them before going to Heaven. He thought he would never see them again, and to say that both brothers and their other halves cried was an understatement.</p><p>Speaking of other halves...there was the giant elephant in the room.</p><p>"Hey, Cas...listen, about before, I..." Dean stumbled, unable to believe that this was happening.</p><p>"Yes, Dean?" Cas' heart fluttered, anticipating Dean's response.</p><p>"Dammit! Why am I so bad at this?" He huffed. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad, I'm just...mad that we're only doing this now, cause I've loved you for a long time, longer than I realized."</p><p>"Dean?" Cas' eyes widened and a smile threatened to break out.</p><p>"Yeah, I love you, Cas." Dean said more confidently. He pulled the former angel into a hug.</p><p>"You have no idea how much that means to me, Dean..." Cas squeezed back. </p><p>"Dean?" Cas stopped him from rummaging through the movies, and both pairs of eyes begged for attention.</p><p>"Yeah, Cas?" Dean almost leaned forward. "Everything ok?"</p><p>Cas hugged Dean, burying his nose into Dean's neck. "Everything is perfect..."</p><p>"Good...I'm glad..." Dean smiled, feeling genuine happiness still, trying to convince himself that none of this was going away any time soon.</p><hr/><p>Later that night, after three movies and too much pizza and beer, Sam and Eileen called it quits and went to retire. Cas snuggled down further into Dean, still occupying one half of the couch.</p><p>"You up for another round? Sorry, my parties are a little more laid back, but, that's how we roll."</p><p>"I like it, Dean..." Cas said. He craned his neck to look up at Dean. "This is nice."</p><p>"It is, isn't it?" Dean kept rubbing his fingers through Cas' hair, the gentle massage relaxing Cas into a dazed state.</p><p>"I love you, Dean..."</p><p>Dean hummed. "I love you too, Cas..."</p><hr/><p>Every other day, Dean found an excuse to do something over-the-top, or exciting, or special for them all to enjoy. One day, it was a random road trip to Vegas, and they spent two weeks blowing money almost faster than they could earn it. Another day, they just spent lounging at a park, enjoying the sun.</p><p>They still hunted every now and then, but as time went on, they spent less and less time looking for trouble, and more and more time celebrating the little moments in between. They became even closer as a family, if that was even possible. Sam and Eileen's wedding was a good start to that. Dean was the worried mother, wanting everything to be perfect, and Cas just ran after him trying to make sure he got some sleep. Of course, the wedding was everything Sam and Eileen wanted: everyone together and happy.</p><p>The little celebrations continued on through the years, along with the big moments too. And they talked to Jack every day, thanking Him for another great time living life to the fullest, cherishing their free will.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Women of SPN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU where Charlie is alive and well, and has been living in the Bunker with her boys since she returned from Oz. She and Dean nerd out about the latest buzz, much to Sam and Cas' dismay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie cranked the music up as she danced around the kitchen making breakfast. She was happy here. Although Oz was an incredible adventure, she found herself at home here...with her dorky brothers, Sam, Dean, and Cas.</p><p>Of course, they welcomed her back with open arms. Dean said that spare room was going to be made into a gym, but oh well, and Sam had to let him have his moment of manliness instead of saying they kept that room open for her in case she ever needed a place to stay. She did have a stipulation, though: she was through with hunting. She could help on the inside: lore, resources, that kind of thing.</p><p>But Charlie preferred her action to be through her favorite shows and books.</p><p>So, when her phone went off with a new notification, interrupting her music, she checked and squealed like a fangirl.</p><p>Cas bolted into the kitchen, a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Charlie?! What's wrong?"</p><p>She stared at her phone in awe, shaking her head slightly. "OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!"</p><p>"Do you need Jack? Are you ok?" Cas started to panic.</p><p>"Where's Dean?!" Charlie finally made eye contact with Cas.</p><p>"I'm here!" Dean flew in, heart racing. "What's going on?"</p><p>"If you had Twitter or a phone with Internet, you would know!" Charlie huddled up to Dean, showing him her phone.</p><p>"What the...NO!" Dean's eyes widened, staring at Cas.</p><p>"Can someone please explain to me what is going on? Are we in danger?" Cas huffed.</p><p>"Dude, look at all of this new Star Wars and Marvel shows coming out! It's like a dream come true! When did this happen?"</p><p>"Literally five minutes ago..." Charlie cried.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Dean scrolled through the news, eyeing each teaser poster. "This is the happiest day of my life..."</p><p>"What, an all-you-can-eat pie festival came to town?" Sam joined the group to see what all of the fuss was about.</p><p>"No, we're just looking forward to 2021 being the best year yet!" Dean showed the phone to Sam. "Look! WandaVision is going to freaking <em>tear</em> <em>reality</em>...it's going to be awesome!"</p><p>"I know!" Charlie was freaking out too. "I told you last year that this was going to happen..."</p><p>Dean put a hand on her shoulder, getting serious all of a sudden. "I will never doubt you again..."</p><p>"You are all children..." Cas put his knife away.</p><p>"Blow me, Cas!" Dean jeered.</p><p>"'Bout damn time..." Charlie said to Sam, who choked back a laugh.</p><p>Dean stiffened, fighting so hard to keep from blushing, while Cas was still trying to figure out what Dean meant.</p><p>He did not understand that reference.</p><p>"Sooo..." Charlie broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'm making breakfast!"</p><p>"Pancakes?" Dean asked hopefully, escaping his warped mind.</p><p>"Comin' right up!" Charlie reached up in the cabinet to pull out the boxed, easy-to-make pancake mix.</p><p>"Here, let me help." Sam offered, jumping right in.</p><p>"You ladies have fun, I've got...important things to read up on..." Dean winked at Charlie, who gave him the finger and turned her music back on. She continued to nerd out to Sam, who honestly was not that much into "those things" but politely listened and asked the important questions.</p><p>Dean yanked his phone off the charger in his room, and immediately turned on the hotspot to start investigating all that just happened. Cas came in right after him.</p><p>"Dean, I want to apologize..."</p><p>"For what?" Dean did not even look up from his phone.</p><p>"For...calling you and Charlie children. It was childish of me to belittle you like that, and I'm sorry. I was just wound up thinking Charlie was in trouble."</p><p>"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. I was in the moment, too. I get really, really excited about crap like this. It just hurts me you and Sammy don't get it."</p><p>"Well, you two are very energetic people by nature, the slightest things setting you off, elevating you to a high like no other."</p><p>"That's one way to put it...seriously, man, we gotta start that marathon, now, so you can learn to appreciate the finer things in life. Since you're, well, human and all." Dean patted Cas on the cheek, winking at him.</p><p>"Ok, Dean. I guess since Jack has been in charge, things really have calmed down enough for us to relax."</p><p>"Yeah, and don't worry, between me and Charlie, you'll become a real human in no time..."</p><p>"What does television and books have to do with that?"</p><p>"Almost everything, besides food, of course, which you can now enjoy for real, so...trust us."</p><p>"I do trust you, Dean, with my life..."</p><p>Dean tilted his head with an adorable smile on his face. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"</p><p>"Yes, you did this morning when we woke up...I love you too." Cas smiled.</p><p>"Well, I'm telling you again." Dean came up and kissed Cas, but it was cut short when Charlie shouted breakfast was ready. "Dammit...rain check?"</p><p>Cas frowned, and pulled out his phone. Dean frowned, not sure what he was doing, until he saw Cas pull up the weather app.</p><p>"Oh. My. God. I love you..." Dean yanked Cas' phone out of his hand, tossed it on the bed behind him, and ruffled his fingers through Cas' already messy hair. "Let's go eat breakfast."</p><p>"But, Dean..."</p><p>"<em>It's just an expression!</em>" Dean called from halfway down the hall.</p><hr/><p>After breakfast, they all piled into the makeshift theatre room, complete with a huge flatscreen and Xbox [as per Charlie's request and to Dean's delight]. Sam popped no less than ten bags of popcorn, as most of the time, he and Dean would just throw it at each other.</p><p>"Now Cas..." Charlie started to warn him. "You've gotta really pay attention, because everything we are about to show you over the next 14 hours for part one is all building up to parts two and three, so-"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Cas was shocked. "How many superheroes are there?"</p><p>"Well, there's just three technically at the beginning, but we don't know about two of them till later..." Dean explained.</p><p>"I think you two are scaring Cas off before we even start." Sam snickered.</p><p>"Oh, just wait, I cry at every movie, I love these bastards so much..." Dean shook his head.</p><p>"That's because you've got a big heart." Charlie leaned her head onto Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks, sis. See Sam, she <em>gets</em> me."</p><p>"Whatever, jerk."</p><p>"Bitch. Now, Cas, if you have any questions, there's no such thing as a stupid question, I want you to fully appreciate cinema at its finest. Charlie and I got your back."</p><p>Dean pushed play on Iron Man, and 14 hours later, it was all a blur. A wild, fun ride for this nerdy group.</p><p>And Charlie, well, she was so happy to be home in Kansas with her family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heaven & Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean has a nightmare, and Cas is helpless to stop it. Or so he thinks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's eyes fly open, unable to breathe. He lays there, helpless. Suddenly, a hand is gently pressing his shoulder, providing comfort, then a voice calls his name, and with the sweetest touch, there is peace.</p><p>"Go back to sleep. It's all right...I will watch over you."</p><p>Dean feels heavy, and he drifts off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Dean begins to twitch and whimper in his sleep. Yet another nightmare has plagued him. He calls out to Cas, who, now human, wakes up.</p><p>"Dean?" That gruff voice says. The former angel gently reaches to hold Dean down from hurting himself, but Dean swats it away. Frustrated, Cas reaches over to turn on the lamp. He sees Dean covered in sweat, lips quivering, and he is shaking like he has a fever.</p><p>"No, please...no..." Dean mumbles.</p><p>"Dean? Wake up, you're ok, it's just a nightmare." Cas goes for Dean's forehead out of habit, but pauses. "Dammit." He soon realizes his mistake.</p><p>
  <em>I can't stop the nightmare...</em>
</p><p>Cas gets an idea, and pulls his phone out. He starts playing soft piano music on YouTube, and already he can tell it is helping a little. He notices Dean's tenseness relieves itself, then he takes in deeper breaths.</p><p>"Dean? I'm right here..." Cas gets him to finally wake up.</p><p>Dean opens his eyes, and he feels gross and still a little scared.</p><p>"Cas?" He cranes his neck to look up.</p><p>"You're safe now, Dean...I'm, sorry I could not help you sooner. Was it another bad one?"</p><p>Dean nodded and sat up in the bed, Cas' arms a welcome comfort around him, protecting him. He takes a minute to compose himself, to set his mind straight in reality.</p><p>"I'm ok..." He tells himself out loud. Taking another deep breath, tears fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Cas..."</p><p>"What? No, I'm the one who has to apologize...since I'm useless, I can't just zap your nightmares away like I used to you, and all I want is for you to be safe and happy. I don't know what to do..." Cas was getting upset.</p><p>Dean pulled Cas' arms apart and turned to face him. "Listen to me. Don't you dare blame yourself. You know what I need to get out of my nightmares? Reality. And right now? That's <em>you</em>. You are here, right now with me, and now I can relax again. You don't need your grace to save me, Cas. Just you being here is all I need...it's all I've ever wanted." Dean cups Cas' face. "You are my heaven, Cas. I know that's a stupid chick flic moment, and maybe it's the restless sleep talking but, I just want you, right here, right now..."</p><p>Cas' eyes water, and he nods his head. "I understand...but still, I-" Dean interrupts him with a kiss. "I understand a little better now..."</p><p>"Good. Now, can we go back to sleep? I'm exhausted, and I know you are too."</p><p>"Ok, Dean." Cas snuggled back down under the covers with Dean, and held him close, praying that the nightmares will cease for the time being.</p><p>
  <em>Please watch over him for me, Jack. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Angels & Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is met with a surprise outside the Bunker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stepped outside into the pouring rain to take the trash out. He grumbled through it all. He would rather be inside taking a hot shower and going back to bed.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" He swings the bag around, which gets flung to the side with a wave of a hand. No weapons on his person, Dean backs up, noticing someone else approach.</p><p>"<em>Dean Winchester...</em>" The demon flashed his eyes and a grin that irritated Dean.</p><p>"<em>Really?</em> Are we doing this?" Dean looked so done.</p><p>"Impressive warding, even after all this time..." The other said, checking out the Bunker. "Unfortunately, we're not here for that. Orders from above." The angel said, sounding bored.</p><p>"Ok..." Dean raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you?"</p><p>"Rowena sends her love, and wants to know if she can come up for Christmas next week?" The demon asked casually.</p><p>"Uh...yeah, of course..." Dean was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that an angel and a demon were outside with him in the pouring rain having a conversation about plans for the holidays.</p><p>What a world to live in...</p><p>"And God wanted me to tell you that Castiel will be fine. It's just going to take a little longer, but he'll be back on his feet in no time." The angel sighed. "So you can calm down on the praying, ok?"</p><p>Dean's face hardened. "Well, <em>excuse me</em> for being a little worried. You've never been to the Empty...<em>yet</em>." The angel shifted uncomfortably. "But Cas has been twice now, so why don't you go ruffle your feathers somewhere else? You delivered your message, errand boy."</p><p>"You Winchesters, I swear..." The angel flew off, the flutter of wings fading in the distance.</p><p>Dean turns back to the demon. "Can you ask Rowena something for me?"</p><p>"I don't really have a choice in the matter. She kinda adores you lot, so shoot, uh, don't <em>shoot</em> me, though, please?" The demon flustered.</p><p>Dean smirked, enjoying himself. "We've got her favorite teas and wines and any other drink for any hour of the day, Sammy knows her a little too well. So, can she bring her famous chocolate pie? Maybe two, so the others can try some, if they want?" He gave a sheepish grin.</p><p>"Oh, of course..." He was taking down the details in his phone, then looked back up. "I'll tell her right away."</p><p>"Thanks..." Dean grinned. He wiped his face, the rain coming down harder, it seemed.</p><p>The demon left, and Dean flew inside, shivering. "What the hell?"</p><p>"Dean?!" Sam comes running in. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"You'll never guess...an <em>angel</em> and a <em>demon</em> show up to, get this...give me messages from Jack and Rowena."</p><p>Sam looks stunned. "What did they say?"</p><p>"Well, Jack wants to let us know that Cas will make a full recovery soon, just, you know..." Dean stutters. "And the demon, well, Rowena wants to come over for Christmas, which I am perfectly fine with, as long as she brings pie..." Dean's eyes widen. "<em>Lots of pie</em>..."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course, well, that's good to know."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go check on Cas." Dean brushed past Sam, who was smiling, since Dean had 'checked up on Cas' for the past 48 hours straight.</p><p>Cas was sleeping soundly when Dean snuck back into their room. Closing the door, shushing it to not make any noise, Dean took a long, hot shower, then crawled into bed, hugging Cas.</p><p>"Mmm..." Cas hums. "Where have you been?" He sleepily asks.</p><p>"Had a run-in with an angel and a demon." Dean shrugs.</p><p>Cas stiffens. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine...it was just funny. Rowena's bringing pie for Christmas, and Jack says you're gonna be just fine."</p><p>Cas squeezes Dean's hand, then kisses it. "That sounds wonderful, Dean."</p><p>They doze off together, Dean thinking about the next crazy thing that was bound to happen in their crazy life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and especially Dean finally get the closure they need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack nods just behind Sam and Dean, and the boys' hearts are now up in their throats, choking as they see...</p><p>"Eileen?" Sam starts to cry harder. There she is, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Hi, Sam." She starts to walk up to him, but he runs to her, desperate for this to be real, but it is.</p><p>She is here, and she is crying with him, and Sam could not be happier. He runs his fingers through her hair, he can feel her shaking with tears and excitement too.</p><p>Pulling back, he gets a good look at her.</p><p>"For a second there, I thought you missed me or something..." She smirked.</p><p>Sam laughs, and leans down to kiss her. He is so gentle with her, scared to death she will disappear again.</p><p>Jack observes the scene with a sense of pride. They deserve this happy reunion. He turns to see Dean.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean swallows. "Are you...are you good?"</p><p>Cas smiles, nodding his head. "Yes, Dean. Jack pulled me out of the Empty, I don't have my grace, but it's a small price to pay..."</p><p>Dean panics for a second. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Cas laughs, stepping up to the hunter. "Don't worry about it." He puts his hand on Dean's tense shoulder. "I got what I wanted..."</p><p>"Cas, I-" Dean is trying to keep up, he really is, but...</p><p>
  <em>Just. Say. It.</em>
</p><p>"You really scared me back there...when, uh..." Dean stuttered. "Did you really?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>Dean suddenly hugs Cas, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. He dares not to raise his head, because he starts to cry.</p><p>"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas hugs him back.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just...you're back...and..." He takes in a shaky breath. "I love you, too..." He whispers.</p><p>"What?" Cas stiffens, his new human heart beating at his rib cage.</p><p>Dean looks him in the eyes. "I love you, too..." The right corner of his mouth twitches up, and he cannot hide his blush. "Thought I'd finally tell you..."</p><p>"<em>Finally...</em>"</p><p>Dean and Cas turn to see Sam staring at them. "It's about damn time..." He had a smug look on his face.</p><p>"Stay out of this..." Dean points threateningly. He softens up. "Welcome back, Eileen."</p><p>"Thanks, Dean..." Eileen hugs Sam.</p><p>Light emitted off to the side, and by the time they saw, Jack had already vanished, presumably to Heaven.</p><p>"He's a good kid..." Dean says fondly.</p><p>"He's going to do great things." Cas agrees.</p><p>"Yeah..." Sam kisses Eileen's head, and looks fondly at his brother and Cas. "Let's go home..."</p><hr/><p>Dean keeps watching Cas throughout dinner, cutting his eyes away when anyone caught him looking.</p><p>"Well, we'll leave you two alone then..." Sam takes Eileen's hand. "Let's get out of here." He signs along with telling her.</p><p>"Hey Sammy?" Dean calls. "Are you stocked up, cause I can loan you some-" Dean started to laugh as Sam grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.</p><p>"Shut up..." Sam whispers. "<em>Just...shut...up</em>..."</p><p>"Ok, cowboy..." Dean wheezes. He gets up slowly and sits back down with Cas. "You wanna watch a movie?"</p><p>"Yes, that would be nice, Dean." Cas shifts on the couch a little, Dean not making a comment as to how he smoothly moved closer to him. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>A huge grin spreads onto Dean's face. "One of the greatest movies of all time...'The Princess Bride'..."</p><p>"Sounds sweet..." Cas smiles.</p><p>"It is...and it's hilarious, got great swash-buckling action..." Dean presses play.</p><p>By the end of the movie, both Cas and Dean are cheering and laughing and gripping each other tight as they enjoy their first night together, totally carefree.</p><hr/><p>Dean wakes up early the next morning, for a second shocked to see Cas lying right next to him. He then smiles, and hugs his angel, kissing his cheek and going back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jack/God 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack leaves Earth, happy what was done there, to now put his focus on Heaven. He wanted Heaven to be a home for His other family, and He delivered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Jack looked around, and saw that it was good. He was happy everyone was back, back to the way it was...the way it should have always been.</p>
      <p>Ascending into Heaven, He hoped that His family on earth would find peace, knowing that they had finally finished what they had started. He hoped Sam and Dean would relax and pursue those hidden dreams they always hinted at. Thinking back on his short time with them, Jack wanted Sam to finish his education, and for Dean to settle down and get "that good life" he always wanted.</p>
      <p>He entered the Garden, and found its beauty overwhelming. It was so lush, full of natural life.</p>
      <p>An angel asked for Him, so He appeared in the main office.</p>
      <p>"Welcome, Sir..." She was young, newly appointed, and nervous. Jack smiled at her, and she was filled with peace. "We were wondering, if...well, we could perhaps..."</p>
      <p>"I would love to talk to each and every one of you." Jack said. "Let's start the meeting, I want to do this right by you and them."</p>
      <p>The angels congregated around Him, each taking a seat.</p>
      <p>"There's not many of us left..." The young one began. "This is it..." They all looked sad, heartbroken to have lost their brothers and sisters after everything that they had been through.</p>
      <p>There was so much pain in their eyes, and Jack's heart broke for them.</p>
      <p>"Let me take care of that..." He says gently.</p>
      <p>They seemed to like that response, easing the devastation of loss.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I can bring them back..." Jack promises them. "There's something I wanted to discuss..." They all tensed back up slightly. "Here in Heaven...it, bothers me that everyone is alone...it feels like they're trapped, reliving the same memory over and over again. Not to say that that's bad..."</p>
      <p>"...what do you propose, Sir?" An angel asks cautiously.</p>
      <p>"Let's make Heaven a paradise for everyone to enjoy, all at once. Bring them all together in fellowship with each other. No one ever has to be alone. They can make new memories together...doesn't that sound nice?" Jack saw each angel with a warm smile on their face, in full agreement.</p>
      <p>"That sounds perfect, Sir." Another angel said.</p>
      <p>"All right..." Jack has a huge smile on His face. "Is there anything else? Anything anyone wants to discuss?"</p>
      <p>The angels murmured amongst each other, shocked but flattered to be asked for such as a thing as their honest opinion. Their wants and desires.</p>
      <p>"We just want our family back..." The young one emphasizes.</p>
      <p>"Consider it done." Jack stands up and dismisses them so they can get started on Heaven's new face.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jack took a stroll, admiring what He had done with His angels, and He saw that it was good.</p>
      <p>Turning a corner, He found a welcoming sight.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Dad..." Gabriel comes up, along with Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer. "How are things?"</p>
      <p>"Things have never been better..." Jack went up and hugged each and every one of them.</p>
      <p>"Thank-you." Gabriel teared up. "Thank-you for bringing my family back..." He took his brother's hands.</p>
      <p>"I am so proud of you..." Jack was swelling with pride. His heavenly family, His angels, were living blissfully in harmony, and He could not have been happier.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Castiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas wakes up human, and Dean is right there to help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Cas woke up, his head pounding, eyes unable to stand the bright light that greeted him. He tried to sit up, but something was holding him back down. He felt softness surround him, and he sighed.</p>
      <p>"<em>Easy, just rest, ok?</em>" Dean's gruff voice soothed.</p>
      <p>"Dean?" Cas' throat croaked. He swallowed hard. "What happened?"</p>
      <p>"We got you out..." Dean's tear-stained face was coming into focus. "You're in your room in the Bunker right now, safe."</p>
      <p>"But...I-"</p>
      <p>Dean gave him a sad look. "Cas...I had to do what I had to, to get you out of there...I'm sorry, but-"</p>
      <p>"Dean..." Cas pressed.</p>
      <p>"The Empty took your grace...that was, the only way it'd let you go." Dean licked his lips, staring off.</p>
      <p>"Oh..." Cas's gaze went down to his hands.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry, Cas..."</p>
      <p>"You don't have to apologize, Dean..." Cas smiled. "You did what you had to do, and I would've made the same decision. It's just, different...but I'll get the hang of it."</p>
      <p>"You're not mad?"</p>
      <p>"Why would I be mad?" Cas cocked his head to the side, deeper into the pillow. "I get another chance...I just, don't know where to start..."</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?" Dean wondered.</p>
      <p>"Well, now that I'm human, I'll have to find a place, and get a job, and-"</p>
      <p>Dean's face frowned. "No. No, what the hell are you going on about?"</p>
      <p>"I'm human...isn't that what humans do?" Cas had that confused look on his face Dean found irresistible.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, but, <em>not you</em>..." Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "You're staying right here, and I-<em>we </em>will take care of you."</p>
      <p>"I can stay?" Cas asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>"Course you're staying, Cas." Dean scoffed. "I told you, you're <em>family</em>."</p>
      <p>Cas started to cry. "Thank-you, Dean." He laughed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."</p>
      <p>"Welcome to humanity..." Dean smiled. "Where emotions are all over the place, and you have no idea what to do with them."</p>
      <p>"You seem to have it under control...burying them so no one can see..." Cas raised a knowing eyebrow.</p>
      <p>Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I didn't say I was the expert to help you with your <em>feelings</em>." Dean took Cas' hand into his. "But, now that you have taste buds..." A grin slowly spread across his face. "Huh?"</p>
      <p>"My stomach is hurting, growling at me...it's not going to eat me, is it?" Cas asked.</p>
      <p>"That's called hunger." Dean explained. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Cas nodded. "What would you like to try first?"</p>
      <p>"First?"</p>
      <p>"You've seen how much I eat..." Dean grinned. "And I have no idea what kind of metabolism your body has, so, we'll just take it one meal at a time. Whenever you feel that, let me or Sammy know, and we'll whip something up, ok?"</p>
      <p>"Ok, Dean..." Cas sat up, and thought about it for a second. "Are you hungry?"</p>
      <p>"Always." Dean laughed.</p>
      <p>"What would you like? You seem to love food, and know a lot of, interesting cuisines, so...I'd say you're an expert in that part of life." Cas said.</p>
      <p>"You got that right." Dean kissed Cas' head. "I'll be right back."</p>
      <p>Cas blushed, and silently laughed to himself as he saw Dean's face freeze when he realized what he just did.</p>
      <p>Sam looked up from his laptop, noticing Dean frantically speeding past him into the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Hey, what's up? How's Cas?"</p>
      <p>No answer.</p>
      <p>Sam stands up and goes to ask again. "Dean, what's wrong?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing..." Dean shakes his head.</p>
      <p>Sam sees his brother's face fifty shades of red. <em>Oh. Oooooooh.</em></p>
      <p>As Dean runs back with food to his room, Sam calls out, "<em>It's about damn time!</em>"</p>
      <p>A pillow suddenly hits the back of his head, and Sam cannot control himself. "<em>SHUT UP SAMMY!</em>"</p>
      <p>Cas likes the taste of the sandwich, enjoying every detail in each flavor meshed together. "Wow, Dean, this is incredible!"</p>
      <p>"I know, right?" Dean sits down on the edge of the bed next to him. "And there's more where that came from."</p>
      <p>Cas blushed, then Dean got flustered.</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing." Cas shook his head. "I just, it's going to take me a while to get used to things, but..." He leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek, pulling away quickly. "I'm looking forward to it."</p>
      <p>Dean's brain ran a marathon trying to keep up. "I love you, Cas, and I am so glad you're ok..."</p>
      <p>"Yeah?" Cas had never felt happier to hear those words come out of Dean.</p>
      <p>"Yeah..." Dean kissed Cas on the lips, slowly and sweetly.</p>
      <p>Cas hummed in pleasure, thanking Jack for another chance to live life with his family.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam Winchester is so happy with his new life, thanks to his amazing family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Sam Winchester enters the Bunker, having finished his morning run, and he feels amazing. He takes a moment to stare from up on the rafters at the mess from the night before. Empty beer bottles and leftovers litter the table. Cas' trench coat is lazily folded over the top of a chair. It is an absolute mess, and Sam smiles.</p>
      <p>He smiles, thinking back to the celebration last night, having Cas and Eileen back in their lives, back here home with them. He smiles as he throws the trash out. He smiles as he wipes everything down with Clorox wipes. He smiles as he throws that dirty trench coat into the washer.</p>
      <p>After he takes a shower and starts making breakfast, he feels his stomach jump as small arms wrap around him from behind. Flipping the stove off, he turns around, Eileen's hold still on him.</p>
      <p>"Good morning." He signs to her.</p>
      <p>"Good morning." She says back.</p>
      <p>They share a sweet kiss, and Eileen helps him continue with breakfast.</p>
      <p>Sam was terrified when he found out Eileen was alive. Because now they had the chance. The chance to see where all of this was going. What was their endgame? He had no clue.</p>
      <p>All Sam knew for most of his life was where is the next threat, and how were they going to stop it? With Jack in charge, promising to keep things under control, Sam could finally sit back and figure out what <em>he </em>wanted to do with his life. And there was no John Winchester to tell him no. The sky was the limit for him, and that was equally nerve-racking.</p>
      <p>Dean stumbled into the kitchen with Cas, and Sam refrained from saying <em>anything</em> because they both still looked tangled up in each other. Even when Dean went straight for the coffee and Cas went to the cupboard to get the plates.</p>
      <p>Sam smiled really big, fighting for self control.</p>
      <p>But the biggest, genuine smile of the day was seeing how well they all worked together. How Dean and Cas were <em>finally </em>open and honest with each other; how Eileen was so happy to have a home; how Cas fluently spoke with Eileen in sign. [He texted Cas to help him so he could improve his fluency as well.]</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A week later, Sam had that research scowl on his face. He had been staring at his laptop for who knows how long. He did not even notice Dean had been trying to get his attention until he jerked the laptop out of Sam's vision.</p>
      <p>"What's got you all seized up?" Dean looks at the screen, and smirks. "Huh, college boy..."</p>
      <p>"I was just thinking-"</p>
      <p>"Hey, it's cool." Dean holds his hand out, and gently set the laptop back down. "You know we can do whatever we want, and if you wanna go back to school, then by God, do it."</p>
      <p>"Well, it's almost $20,000 a year, and, hunting doesn't really pay the bills." Sam sighed. "Can you imagine doing all of this if we had to pay rent somewhere?"</p>
      <p>"Don't you worry about a thing." Dean shook his head. "I've been wanting to take Cas to Vegas anyway...now I've got a noble excuse: to help my baby brother become a bigger nerd and know-it-all..."</p>
      <p>"I'm touched, Dean, but I'll just look for scholarships."</p>
      <p>"I'm still going to Vegas, so I can buy me a baby grand!" At Sam's confused look, Dean's smile drops. "A <em>piano</em>. Geez, you do need to go back to school."</p>
      <p>"Dean...are you sure about this?" Sam got up and his heart was racing.</p>
      <p>"Is this what you want to do?" Dean asks. Sam nods his head. "Well, it's settled, then."</p>
      <p>Sam's eyes water, and he crushes Dean into a hug. "Thank-you...thank-you for everything, Dean."</p>
      <p>"Ok, ok...you're ok." Dean held the hug longer, cause he did not want to be seen crying over such a chick-flic moment. "You know I've always got your back, Sammy."</p>
      <p>Sam nodded, thanking God for such a loving and supportive family. The future was bright, and he could finally breathe and rest and do whatever <em>he </em>wanted to do.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean Winchester is finally happy, and at peace with himself and the ones he love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Dean Winchester was happy to be home. He was still hurt that Jack went off to Heaven, but he knew deep down that that was a long shot, and He was where He was supposed to be, doing good work by everyone. Sam stepped out of the car, excited from having a few missed calls from Eileen.</p>
      <p>He hesitated at the door when he looked back to see Dean staring at the steering wheel, deep in thought.</p>
      <p>"You comin'?" He nodded.</p>
      <p>Dean snapped out of it. "Uh, you go ahead, Sammy. Baby needs a wash."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, with like, <em>one spec </em>of dust on her hood..." Sam ran his finger along the car, and Dean gave him the dirtiest look for leaving such a mark on Baby. "I'll leave you two alone."</p>
      <p>"Tell Eileen to pick up some condoms!" Dean hollered.</p>
      <p>"Not cool, man!" Sam laughed and slammed the door, leaving Dean alone.</p>
      <p>"Well, Baby, I guess it's just you and me..." Getting out of the car, he grabs the cleaning supplies and starts working on his beauty. He turns on Journey to set the mood, and gets lost in the music, like he always does.</p>
      <p>"<em>One heart buuuurns desire...wonderrrrr who's cryin' noooooww...</em>" Dean throws his head with the beat, scrubbing the rims and even twangs his voice to match the high squelch of the guitar solo.</p>
      <p>The music stops, and Dean whips around, ready to attack with the bucket of soapy water and the small toothbrush he uses to keep those rims shiny. He drops the bucket, his heart and brain struggling to make sense of what is going on.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Dean..." Cas smiles, wiping soap out of his hair. He takes off his trench coat, soaked on one side, and he sighs.</p>
      <p>"Cas?" Dean does not approach, scared to get his hopes up.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Dean?" Cas looks so small in his suit, so fragile and afraid.</p>
      <p>Dean cautiously reaches out and grabs a shoulder, and the other shaky hand cups his cheek. Cas closes his eyes, reveling in the sensation.</p>
      <p>"Are you ok?" Dean asks, searching for any struggle, any reason as to how he got out of there, that awful place.</p>
      <p>"I've never been better, considering I'm human now."</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>"Jack got me out, but the Empty is a little bitch, and well, he wanted my grace as payment, but I didn't care, because what I want...I can now have..." He is crying again, just like the last time Dean saw him.</p>
      <p>Dean's brain <em>still </em>takes a second to comprehend everything, then he pulls Cas into a hug. He smells the sweat and soap in his hair, he feels his beating heart matching Cas', and yeah, he is human, and he is alive, and he is <em>here</em>.</p>
      <p>"I'm not dreaming?" Dean whispers.</p>
      <p>"What did I tell you all those years ago?" Cas still holds the hug because it feels so- "Good things do happen, Dean..."</p>
      <p>Dean nods, unable to fight the tears, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed for being such a sap.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, ok...cause I've been meaning to tell you something..." Dean shakes, he is so nervous. "I love you..." At Cas' pure joy on his face, Dean feels more confident in himself. "I love you, Cas..."</p>
      <p>"Oh, Dean...that's all I wanted to hear..." Cas cried harder.</p>
      <p>Sam bursts out of the Bunker, out of breath, just as Dean was about to kiss the former angel. "Cas?" He crashes the two of them into a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome back, man."</p>
      <p>"Thank-you..." Cas smiled.</p>
      <p>Dean Winchester had never been happier. Cas was back, he was home with him and his brother, and Heaven and Hell were as they should be. He sent a silent prayer upstairs, ready to carry on into this new life together.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean opens up to Sam, who assures him that they were all going to be ok.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sammy, can I ask you something?" Dean out of the blue asked from across the meeting table in the heart of the Bunker.</p><p>Sam looks up, concerned, from his laptop. "Uh, yeah, sure...what's on your mind?" A pause. "Is everything ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, it's just..." Dean sighs. "Lately, things have been really good for us, huh? I mean, we got Cas back, <em>Eileen</em>..." He wagged his eyebrows at Sam, who blushed.</p><p>"Dean, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing, I..." Dean stopped, clamping his mouth shut.</p><p>Sam gave him a look. "There's something that's bothering you, and I know we both like to keep things bottled up from each other, but, just this once...just talk to me."</p><p>"Sammy, I'm scared." Dean's bottom lip trembled. "Every time we get a win, something comes right up and knocks it out of us, and I am <em>tired </em>of it. We joke about getting a slice of that good life...but..."</p><p>"I know..." Sam acknowledged. "And I feel nervous about it all, too. But look, Jack is taking care of things. You and I both know we can trust Him."</p><p>Dean nodded, still tearing up a bit, hating himself for ever doubting Jack. "He is doing good, isn't He?"</p><p>"<em>He is...</em>" Sam and Dean saw Cas appear. "Sorry it's been a while. I've been helping Jack rebuild Heaven. He's making lots of changes, for the better."</p><p>"Good for Him..." Dean raised his beer bottle up a little, drinking to that.</p><p>"Good for you, Dean." Sam said.</p><p>"For what? Not passing out from all the alcohol I've been drinking?" He laughed.</p><p>"No, for being honest with me." Sam smiled. "That's growth. I know that's really hard for you..."</p><p>"Ok, Doctor Phil, don't expect this to be a weekly session, thing..." Dean shooed off. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something to go bother?"</p><p>"I know I do..." Cas was holding something behind his back. Dean swallowed hard a snarky remark to correct the clueless angel, and stood up to approach him.</p><p>"Whatcha got there?" Dean quirked the corner of his mouth up.</p><p>"Well, I came across this pie," Cas revealed a box, and Dean's whole demeanor changed. "And I just was thinking of you, and-" Cas hummed as Dean leaned over the box and kissed him. He <em>almost </em>dropped it, but Dean's hands held his underneath the box. "And, I...wanted to do something, uh...nice for you, to...to...I love you..." Cas faltered.</p><p>"I love you too, Baby..." Dean cut his eyes back to the box. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Of course, Dean..."</p><p>They did not notice Sam snuck off to help Eileen finish unpacking, feeling uncomfortable with this scene. But he was thankful that Dean was finally able to get rid of that shadow that used to always haunt his eyes whenever he would say he was fine, or just worried about one obvious thing. Sam trusted Jack, <em>God</em>, to take care of them. Things were changing, they were changing.</p><p>This world was going to be ok.</p><p>They were going to be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Intimacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is intimate with Cas is sweet, sometimes subtle ways, and it makes Cas love him even more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Cas thought it might have been the fact that he came back from the dead. It always happened more after that. Or, maybe it was, perhaps that he was human now, and could finally feel the things the way they were meant to be.</p><p>But he was not complaining.</p><p>No, he was blushing, returning the gestures, reaching out more in every sense of <em>that</em> term.</p><p>No, he was rather enjoying it. And he knew Dean was, too.</p><p>"Hey, Baby..."</p><p>Cas did not understand why Dean had suddenly named him after the vehicle parked outside that was Dean's pride and joy. Was it another joke? Or sarcasm?</p><p>No, because that would not explain the sweetest smiles and good morning kisses and tender hugs and actually going out on a <em>date</em>. That one terrified the both of them, but they did it anyway because they wanted to. If this is what two normal people do when they love each other, [and the world was not in peril, so they had all of this free time, thank-you, Jack] then that was what was going to happen.</p><p>"Hello, Dean." Cas put his book down and watched Dean sit right next to him. He had been really trying to fit in as a human, and the Winchester's pulled no punches in helping him become more acclimated. Sure, Metatron "helped" him way back when, but Cas liked the more "down-to-earth" method of experiencing something before forming an opinion.</p><p>He was not really used to that second part as an angel, that used to be frowned upon.</p><p>Cas got out of his thoughts again when he felt Dean start to massage the back of his head. He closed his eyes, leaning into it. "Dean, please, don't ever stop..."</p><p>"Kinky, huh?" Dean smirked, but kept going and kissed the former angel on the cheek.</p><p>Cas tilted his head and kissed Dean back on the lips.</p><p>"I never knew being a human could be so...amazing feeling..."</p><p>Dean loved the fact that Cas was an intimate human. Maybe because he was still new to it all, but although it made Dean the tiniest bit uncomfortable at first, as the days went on, he did not even care if he had an audience watching him steal a kiss, or do a quick shoulder rub as he walked by. Those were just little ways he found he could show that he absolutely adored Cas.</p><p>"I told you it wasn't all bad..." Dean smiled. "I mean, yeah, you and sad movies, well, movies in general, are not a good mix." He thought back to the other night when Cas cried because they finally finished that Spider-Man game they got around to playing. A <em>video game</em>. Sure, Dean teared up, it was emotional, if it was a movie, it would definitely be one of the best, but Cas had a meltdown.</p><p>And Dean would <em>never </em>show Cas anything involving animals, <em>nope</em>, Dean Winchester was <em>not </em>going to shatter Cas' heart like that, he loved him too much.</p><p>"I think I'll just stick to books for now...need a break from all of the drama..." Cas held up the book he had just started this morning, and Dean eyed it, first off, wondering <em>why </em>his brother even had that book in here, and then carefully removed it from Cas' hand. "Hey! What are you doing?" Cas turned around to watch Dean walk away with his book.</p><p>Dean held it over the trash can, dropped it, took his lighter, and lit it on fire.</p><p>"DEAN!?" Cas jumped up.</p><p>"We have a fire extinguisher. And I'm saving your life." He watched the blue cover of <em>The Fault in Our Stars </em>burn to a crisp, a job well done.</p><p>"I chose those because I found on the Internet, it's a bestseller." Cas defended.</p><p>"Yeah, best for breaking hearts and destroying souls and <em>any chance </em>of happiness." Dean countered. "Look, there's more to life than just crying, ok? Why don't we try...laughing? Much better feeling."</p><p>"Ok, Dean." Cas frowned. "But still, those books cost a lot of money, and-"</p><p>"My nightmares are real...you're turning into Sam..." Dean deadpanned.</p><p>"<em>You two are such drama queens! Knock it off already!</em>" Sam hollered from the other room.</p><p>Dean and Cas blushed, then roared in laughter as they chose a comedy to watch to continue the experiment on more pleasant emotions. As long as they were doing it together, Cas was happy.</p></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas share their first night together, and Dean realizes he doesn't have to be scared anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Dean had a blast tonight, he really did. A serious hangover was in store for him, Sam, Eileen, and Cas in the morning. And he was so thankful to have everything the way it should have always been for them.</p>
      <p>He yawned, and stretched in such a way, Cas dramatically threw himself horizontal on the couch.</p>
      <p>"If you stretch a mile, you have to walk back..." Cas laughed.</p>
      <p>"<em>No...</em>" Dean groaned. "That crap, stops <em>now</em>." Dad jokes were the worst.</p>
      <p>"Guess I'm not a funny drunk, then." Cas always wondered, when he was an angel, what kind of drunk he would be.</p>
      <p>"I think it's time we turn in for the night." Sam announced. He focused on Eileen. "You can have the bed, if you want." He said shyly. "I don't sleep much..."</p>
      <p>Eileen put her hands over his to stop him. "Come on, silly. Night, guys."</p>
      <p>"Night." Dean and Cas said simultaneously. Dean gave Sam a thumbs up as he watched them go to his bedroom, and again that fear came up on him.</p>
      <p>Where would Cas sleep?</p>
      <p>His thoughts ceased when Cas kissed him on the cheek. "You need to get some sleep, it's-" He failed to find a clock anywhere, but looked at his wrist. "A freckle past a hair..."</p>
      <p>"Ok, yeah...let's go..." Dean shook his head. Cas was going to be more of a handful than ever before, he realized.</p>
      <p>Dean let Cas shower first, and he found it so cute that Cas sang in the shower. He would never tell him he was loud enough that Dean might as well have been in there with him, but...</p>
      <p>"That felt <em>amazing</em>." Cas sighed. "Why do humans ever leave that place?"</p>
      <p>"Because we'd be wrinkled up before we hit 30..." Dean smirked.</p>
      <p>"Oh, yeah, that makes sense...enjoy your shower!"</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Cas..." Dean said as he stepped inside, Cas heading out.</p>
      <p>When Dean got out, he was stunned to see Cas in bed reading a book.</p>
      <p>"Feel better?" Cas cocked his head to the side.</p>
      <p>"Uh, yeah, great..." Dean's heart was pounding out of his chest.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing...nothing...it's nothing..." Dean slowly approached the bed.</p>
      <p>"<em>Dean</em>..." Cas gave him a look.</p>
      <p>"Are you sure about this?" Dean whispered, as if he was in trouble.</p>
      <p>"Of course, Dean." Cas nodded. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. I...<em>oh</em>..." Realization dawned on Cas' face. He shook out of it. "Whatever you want is fine, I promise. The couch is very comfortable."</p>
      <p>Everything was comfortable and enjoyable to Cas. Within the first few hours of him as a human, Dean loved watching Cas explore and admire everything that had to do with being a human. Things he took for granted. It was sweet.</p>
      <p>"No, no, it's not that...it's..." His nerves were getting the best of him.</p>
      <p>Cas placed his hand on the opposite side of the bed. "Come on..."</p>
      <p>Dean walked over and sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving Cas, still asking for permission. When he sat down, Cas kissed him. Dean relaxed, focusing on Cas being with him, and the fact that yes, they both loved each other and always had but never realized and never told the other because both of their communication skills needed some work.</p>
      <p>A moment later, Dean found himself on top of Cas, kissing him all over his gorgeous face, his fingers running through his dark hair. Scratching his nose against Cas' scruff made him want more, but he slowed down, because this was a precious moment he did not want to mess up.</p>
      <p>"Dean..." Cas moaned. He held on Dean's bare back for dear life, wondering when Dean took his shirt off...or did he do that?</p>
      <p>"Cas..." Dean replied, feeling very close to his climax. "Just, if you don't want to do this..."</p>
      <p>"No." Cas interrupted. "All I want is you..."</p>
      <p>And then it happened. They both never felt so <em>good </em>with each other. Dean rolled over and was panting, covered in sweat and himself and Cas, and it was so exhilarating.</p>
      <p><em>Why </em>did he wait this long? <em>Cuz he's an idjit, </em>he could practically hear Bobby say.</p>
      <p>"I love you..." Dean said, cupping Cas' face.</p>
      <p>Cas kissed his hand, placing his own over his. "I love you too, Dean Winchester..."</p>
      <p>They fell asleep in each other's arms, finally content and happy with each other. And Dean was not scared anymore. There was no more worry of rejection. There was just him, and Cas.</p>
      <p>As it should be...</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean gets hurt, but his angel comes to save him. [Series Finale Rewrite]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Dean knew as soon as he felt it and heard that sickening sound that it was all over. Sam threw that vermin off of him, and it took all Dean had to not have a meltdown.</p>
      <p>"Dean, come on, let's get out of here, we gotta make sure those kids, are-"</p>
      <p>"Sammy..." Dean shook. "I can't...you, you're gonna have to just, go on..."</p>
      <p>Sam stared at Dean, seeing him standing with his back against the post, realizing with horror what happened.</p>
      <p>"Dean?" He runs to his brother, too scared to look. "You're going to be fine..."</p>
      <p>"Sammy..." Dean whispered.</p>
      <p>"No, look at me..." Sam waits till Dean makes eye contact with him. "Just hold on, I'm going to get the first aid kit, call 911, and, and..." Sam runs off before Dean could speak, so he could not see the tears running down Sam's face.</p>
      <p>"Oh..." It hurts to breathe, it hurts to stand, <em>why is he moving so much</em>. "Oh, God...Oh, God...son of bitch, this hurts..." Dean keeps trying to talk to himself, to keep himself going. <em>This is not how I'm going out. Nope, I just got here!</em></p>
      <p>He closed his eyes and prayed. A hand set down on his shoulder, and suddenly, he felt calmer.</p>
      <p>"Back already?" Dean opens his eyes, and was shocked. "C-Cas?"</p>
      <p>"Hello, Dean..." Cas was standing there, right in front of him. His eyes were so sorrowful, as if he were the one that got stabbed in the back. "Let me..." Dean shakes his head, but closes his eyes again, and takes a deep breath, bracing himself. Cas waits for his permission, and in a moment, he pulls Dean out of the longest nail Dean had ever had the pleasure of feeling in his life. He is gasping, it hurts so bad.</p>
      <p>Dean grunts, grabbing onto the dirty trench coat like a life line, crying into Cas' shoulder. Cas places his hand over Dean's back where the wound was gushing out blood, and when heavenly light flowed out, the wound healed. Gasping for breath, Dean found it was finally easy to breathe again.</p>
      <p>It was a miracle.</p>
      <p>"Dean? I'm here! De-" Sam stops in the entryway of the barn with the first aid kit.</p>
      <p>Cas looks over his shoulder, Dean still holding onto him.</p>
      <p>"Cas?" Sam cries. "You're..."</p>
      <p>"He's all right." Cas assures him. "Just a little shook up..."</p>
      <p>Sam comes over to help Cas walk Dean out to Baby, and they set him on the ground, head resting against the cool metal of the car. Dean takes his time to breathe, and to tell his body that he was fine, but the shock was too much.</p>
      <p>"I can't do it again...I just can't, I'm sorry, I can't..." Dean whines through tears. He is choking with sobs, and it breaks the others' hearts. "I'm done with it all...I just wanna go home..."</p>
      <p>"Ok, ok, we can go home, right now, we're done..." Sam promises. "Can I have the keys?" Dean nods and motions for his pocket, and Sam gently reaches in to start the car.</p>
      <p>"Come on, Dean." Cas helps Dean up and they move into the backseat, where lays Dean down, his head in Cas' lap. Sam drives them home, thanking Jack for another miracle.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Dean wakes up the next morning with a tear-stained face, but other than that, he felt fine. Something was off, though. The bed was weighted down more than usual. He turns his head to look at Cas sitting right next to him, fiddling with his phone.</p>
      <p>"Dean?" Cas whispers. "Are you ok?"</p>
      <p>"I think so..." Dean sits up. "I...feel completely normal, just..." <em>Still scared...</em></p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner..." Cas apologizes. He still looks just as sad last night as he did now. "I was up in Heaven helping Jack rebuild everything, and, I heard your prayer, and, well...I'm so sorry..." Cas lets a tear fall. "You scared me..."</p>
      <p>"It wasn't my fault...stupid vampires..." Dean mumbled.</p>
      <p>"I know it wasn't." Cas confirmed. "You're safe now..."</p>
      <p>"You're not leaving again, are you?" Dean asked. "Cause I can't go through that again either, you might as well just throw that damn nail back into me..."</p>
      <p>"Dean, <em>no</em>, please..." Cas shook his head. "What's wrong?" He hugged Dean as he cried again. "I was just trying to protect you, but I wanted you to know that I do love you, more than anything..."</p>
      <p>"Really?" Dean sniffed. He pulled back, and shyly laughed. "You weren't just saying that cause you were, um..."</p>
      <p>"I love you, Dean." Cas said again. "I. Love. You."</p>
      <p>Dean nodded, feeling that was about as sincere and upfront as he was going to get. "Thank-you...that's a relief..." At Cas' confused look, Dean takes Cas' hand. "Because...I love you, too..." Dean's heart is racing as he studies the look of shock and happiness and everything in between on the angel's face. "I've just been too scared to say it."</p>
      <p>"Yeah?" Cas was so happy to hear, but part of him still doubted.</p>
      <p>"Of course, I love you, Cas..." He takes a shaky breath. "But you gotta promise me something...don't leave me, ok? Please." He asked again.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Dean, I promise..." Cas hugs him again. "I will always be here..."</p>
      <p>"No, no, no, I mean, here, with me, physically. I need to see you to know you're here, ok? You've helped Jack, you've saved the world a million times over with us, can we just...slow the roll for a bit, yeah? I mean, who's going to look after Miracle? Sam? No, he's run off with Eileen who knows where, and-" Dean whistles, prompting Miracle to run up and jump onto the bed right into his lap. "You're a handful, aren't ya? I'm going to take good care of you, and so is Cas, right?" Dean turns the dog's face to Cas, who has to admit that it was hard to say no to two adorable faces now.</p>
      <p>"That's right, Miracle..." He looks up at Dean. "I'm here to stay, and I'm going to take good care of you." He leans in for a kiss, and Dean had never felt better.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Retrospective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean reminisces on his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean threw his arm over Cas' shoulder, pulling him in close as they were watching a movie. Cas tilted his head, burying it into Dean's neck.</p><p>"I love you..." Cas sighed.</p><p>Dean looked down, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too..."</p><p>He thought back on what all had happened, what all they had been through...even before they had met. The past decade was a wild ride, to say the least, saving people, hunting things...finding out the craziest stuff Dean could not even dream of.</p><p>For one thing, Jack, Lucifer's biological and Cas' adopted son, is now big "g" God.</p><p>"Dean?" Cas saw that far off look in his face and began to worry. "You ok?"</p><p>Dean blinked and smiled. "Yeah...I've never been better."</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"No, I was just thinking, about, <em>everything</em>...been a heck of a life." Dean shook his head. "I mean, I grew up knowing monsters were real, that's all I knew, and now...there's just so much more to it than that...because of Jack, I can now do whatever the hell I want, and no one is going to get mad at me or force me to do something I don't wanna do. Am I being selfish?"</p><p>"Dean, you are the farthest thing from being selfish..." Cas lectured. "You gave your life to saving others. That is the least this world can give you and Sam, I mean..." Cas paused, lost for words. "I am so proud of you..."</p><p>Dean fought hard to keep the tears from falling. <em>When was the last time I heard that?</em></p><p>Who knew this fallen angel, who was a bigger rebel and problem child than he was, would go down and save his life and continue to do so every single day. How could he have not seen it? Cas had always loved him.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cas smirked.</p><p>"Cause I'm an idiot who cannot see what's been right in front of me all of this time..." Dean leaned in for a kiss, and Cas graciously accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean has a hard time with this new freedom, being the only that has yet to find his new thing he can pursue in this new life of theirs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Dean Winchester did not know what to do with himself. Sammy was in his room doing nerdy college stuff virtually; Eileen was doing some gardening outside. [He had no idea the potential this soil had, according to her.] And Cas, well, Cas as a human was an adorable little bookworm that gave Sammy a run for his money. He was so curious about the world through a human's perspective, now more than ever. Together, they all pitched in on recommendations, Dean leaning more towards the movie and show versions, cause "who the hell has time for that nerdy crap?"</p>
      <p>Everyone found their thing, and Dean did not really have a thing that he could call his own. Sure, he was a big geek, but he liked enjoying that with everyone else so they could laugh and have fun together. And Baby, well, Baby was special, but she was perfect [as always], so there was nothing to do with her for the time being. He also had an inkling Jack made sure that there were no cases or anything to do hunting-wise. <em>I guess he really meant it when he said we could go home and relax for once without having to worry about </em>anything.</p>
      <p>Music was another thing, but sitting still for hours on in, especially when he was perfectly content with life for the first time in a while, did not sound too appealing. And most of the songs, if he really listened to the lyrics, he would start in a fit because <em>why are the best songs always the saddest?</em> Like "Free Bird", "Dust in the Wind", there were so many! Has every moment of his life been a chick flic moment?</p>
      <p>"Damn, I need to get a life..." He mumbled to himself.</p>
      <p>But he never had one, did he?</p>
      <p>Growing up, it was always hunting and/or looking out for Sammy and trying his absolute best to please his Dad. And nothing else. Because there never was anything else to live for. He lost track of the times he and Sam had wondered if they could ever get to a point in their life where they could just hang up their rifles and fake badges and just, "live that good life."</p>
      <p>Now, he had the chance, and it was overwhelming.</p>
      <p>"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas entered <em>their </em>room, concerned to see that Dean was crying.</p>
      <p>"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry..." Dean sniffed, turning to find the remote to hide his face. "Just looking for the remote."</p>
      <p>Cas watched him fumble around for a moment, then walked to the opposite nightstand, and cleared his throat, holding up the remote for Dean to see.</p>
      <p>"Oh, there it is, thanks..." Dean reached for it, and Cas instinctively held it back.</p>
      <p>"Dean...please don't do this. Talk to me, let me help you." Cas sat down on the bed and took Dean's shaking hands into his.</p>
      <p>"Cas, I don't want you to worry..."</p>
      <p>"And you know, after all this time of doing <em>that</em>, only makes us worry even more." Cas gave him a knowing stare, and Dean finally caved.</p>
      <p>"Ok, fine...I don't know what to do anymore! I know, <em>I know</em> this was always the goal, having everyone be safe and happy for once, but now...what do <em>I</em> do?" Dean shook his head. He never had many thoughts that were of his own. Never had any desires because he knew they would be torn down if he even dared to dream.</p>
      <p>"Whatever <em>you want</em>..." Cas knew. He was kicking himself after all of this time, because they never really sat down and talked about this before. <em>Daddy's blunt little instrument. </em>A tear fell from his sad eyes. "Dean, whatever you want to try, whatever you want to fail at," They both chuckled. "I want you to just do it. You don't need anyone's permission. You're a free man, now...I know that's scary, but it is also exciting, isn't it? To have the whole world at your fingertips. I mean, I remember you saying your biggest regret was never getting to go to Disney World. Who's to say we can't go now?"</p>
      <p>"Cas..." Dean rolled his eyes. <em>He remembered that? That was just a one-off comment he made who knows when. </em>"I know, like, it makes sense, but I can't just accept it, you know. It's a lot to take in, and...just do..."</p>
      <p>"It's ok..." Cas hugged him. "We have all the time in the world to do anything and everything."</p>
      <p>"Thank-you, Cas..." Dean sighed. "I love you so much."</p>
      <p>"I love you too..." Cas replied.</p>
      <p>After a moment, Dean furrowed his brow, pushing away. "You <em>were </em>serious about Disney, right?" Cas nodded. Dean leaped out of the bed, hollering. "<em>SAMMY! EILEEN! PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!</em>"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean wants to take Cas deer hunting, but things don't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>January 1, 2021</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>The Bunker was crazy. As Sam and Eileen cleaned house from last night, which, to say the least, was nothing short of crazy, but memorable, Cas helped Dean get them ready for a hunting trip.</p>
      <p>"No, Cas, we don't wanna waste those bullets. Check under that box of shoes in my closet." Dean laughed. "We're hunting white-tailed deer, not black-eyed demons..."</p>
      <p>"Oh..." Cas took a big container of salt out of his stretched-out pocket and set it on the nightstand. "But, Dean...I still don't understand why humans would want to hunt...for fun?"</p>
      <p>"And for <em>food</em>...venison is to <em>die </em>for..." Dean's eyes widened in excitement.</p>
      <p>"Well, I think I'll pass, and you should too. We've come this far, and for us to just give up-"</p>
      <p>"Cas, no, baby..." Dean was about to hyperventilate. "Hunting season...for normal people, is not year-round. Depending on the wild-life and the region, well, we play a little Circle of Life so rodents don't overpopulate and send the world into chaos...kinda like spiders with bugs..."</p>
      <p>"And bees with pollinating?" Cas tilted his head, squinting his eyes in that confused puppy look that sent Dean into orbit every time.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, Cas...just like the bees." Dean patted him on the shoulder, a job well done with another way of human life learned.</p>
      <p>Everyone was so patient and willing to help Cas figure out how to live like a human. And Cas appreciated it, because there was a lot to cover. Including different types of hunting.</p>
      <p>"Ok, I think we're ready..." Dean did a once-over, and grabbed his bags. "Let's load up..."</p>
      <p>Cas followed Dean out to load the car, then they came back in to find Eileen packing them tons of food for the trip.</p>
      <p>"Dean, batteries!" Sam tossed Dean a pack of new batteries, knowing he would forget something practical.</p>
      <p>"Oh, right, yeah, thanks, Sammy. Cas, get our yetis out of the freezer..." At Cas' confused look, Dean rolled his eyes. "The giant containers we filled with water!"</p>
      <p>"Of course, Dean..." Cas went to do just that.</p>
      <p>Dean gave Sam a look.</p>
      <p>"What? You're the one who wanted to bring him..." Sam shrugged.</p>
      <p>"I did, yeah, he's completely co-dependent and so naive, I mean, just look at him! He's adorable..." Dean whispered that last part when he saw Cas put on his deer stalker hat.</p>
      <p>
        <em>God, I love you...</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Well, you two have fun, but not <em>too much fun</em>...cause I want some deer meat. Sam says he learned how to do it." Eileen gave each of them a hug, whispering something in Cas' ear Dean could only imagine was funny.</p>
      <p>"See, I knew that big brain of yours would come in handy one day..." Dean ruffled up Sam's hair. "That better include some jerky!"</p>
      <p>"Whatever jerk."</p>
      <p>"Bitch...bye!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A few days later, the door to the Bunker slammed shut, causing Sam and Eileen to run to see what the commotion was.</p>
      <p>"Dean? What's wrong? You're already back? It's only been two days..." Sam asked, worried.</p>
      <p>Dean took a long, over-exaggerated sigh. "We <em>finally </em>see one, he was <em>beautiful</em>, Sammy, a big, hunkin' ten pointer, just..." Dean rubbed his head like he was nursing a migraine.</p>
      <p>Cas shamefully walked in behind Dean, carrying some store-bought jerky and frozen meat.</p>
      <p>"Hunting is...not for me..." Cas simply explained.</p>
      <p>Sam looked to Dean for further explanation.</p>
      <p>"<em>HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO HURT THE DEER, SAMMY! HE DIDN'T WANT THE NON-EXISTENT BABY WE NEVER SAW TO BE FATHERLESS AND GROW UP TO JUST BE MY FREAKING JERKY!</em>" Dean whined.</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh</em>..." Sam nodded in understanding, trying to hold it together, because Dean does not like being made fun of when it comes to the downfall of a particular food item he really, really wanted. "Well, Cas, it's ok...there's a lot of other recreational activities that humans do that I'm sure you'll love..."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, like knitting..." Dean grumbled. "I'm going to take a long hot shower. If I'm not out in four hours, <em>then </em>you can call 911."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, Dean..." Cas apologized again for the upteenth time.</p>
      <p>"I still love you, Baby..." Dean called, halfway to the shower.</p>
      <p>"Love you too..." Cas replied. "Am I a lost cause, Sam?"</p>
      <p>"No, no...hunting...that kind of hunting, isn't for everyone. You'll find something...your thing. We've got all the time in the world, thanks to Jack, I mean, God."</p>
      <p>"We do, don't we?" Cas said with a smile.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>